


Beside You In Time

by Ladybrain86



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Background Finn x Jannah, Ben Solo will be alive at the end of this fic, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren is not a virgin, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gingerpilot, Gray Jedi, Gray Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mysterious illness, Post TRoS Fix-It, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resurrection, Reylo - Freeform, Space Opera, Talk of Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrain86/pseuds/Ladybrain86
Summary: Ben Solo thought he died in the arms of the woman he loved. But his consciousness persisted as he shared moments and dreams with Rey.Not much was know about the Force Dyad and they endeavored to discover the possibilities afforded them by their profound connection.Unbeknownst to either, this would be the catalyst of a great adventure.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 74
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Reylos,
> 
> Please accept my humble addition to all of these wonderful Post TRoS Fix-It fics. I have to credit my husband, a self proclaimed “Reylo supporter”, for the main concept behind this story. I workshopped the very basic outline with him (he’s a huge Star Wars fan) and I definitely have to give him credit for how I now conceptualize the Force Dyad.
> 
> I have been writing Reylo fic since September to help myself cope with situational depression. When we went to see TRoS, I slept on it, processed it and had a mental breakdown the next day. If there was no hope in Star Wars, how could there possibly be hope for me in my real life?
> 
> It took me days and a lot of crying, but I’m writing again and it’s helping. It’s not great, it’s self indulgent but I’m sharing it because I love this community. 
> 
> I will add tags as they become relevant and the rating will certainly increase. Star Wars and the characters therein don’t belong to me, they belong to all of us (and the fucking Mouse). There is hope left in Star Wars, particularly in this fandom and there is hope in the real world, too.
> 
> Ben Solo lives.

—

Ben Solo held close the lifeless body of the woman who saved the galaxy. He looked around frantically for any sign of help, but they were alone. He gazed down into Rey’s eyes. The light had left them when she exerted the last of her strength to destroy Emperor Palpatine here on this dark planet Exegol.

He embraced her, panic racing through his mind. He couldn’t lose her, not after everything they’d been through. Suddenly, he recalled what she did for him after she ran him through with his red cross guard saber. When she killed Kylo Ren. She healed a mortal wound, maybe he could do the same for her.

He sat up straight, pressed his hand onto her belly and closed his eyes. He felt the Force within him and he focused on siphoning it into her. His ribs and leg were broken, he was exhausted, almost spent completely. He didn’t have much left to give, but he gave it all without a second thought.

_Breath. Just breath. Be with me._

There was the soft touch of her hand on his and he opened his eyes. She was looking right at him as she sat up in his arms. _Maker, it worked. She’s alive._ He thought with immeasurable relief.

“Ben?” Her voice was tinged with wonder as she smiled around his true name. He couldn’t help but smile back at her as she stared at him in disbelief. Their eyes met as she gingerly touched his cheek, his hair. He memorized her face, as he realized it was likely the last thing he would see. Then, _stars_ she was kissing him, long and deep. He kissed her back, pulling her closer and wrapping a hand behind her neck. When they pulled away, he laughed softly. This was the happiest and most fulfilled he’d felt in his entire life.

Rey was in his arms, finally. But most importantly, she was safe. She was alive. He felt the warmth of her love singing in the Force all around them. But he was shattered and depleted, he had given all of himself to her. There was still so much he wanted to tell her. How he wished he could stay and give her the family and belonging she deserved.

_Oh, sweetheart, all we could have done and all that could have been._

Ben slipped into darkness hoping she knew how much he loved her. It was quiet then, for a while. He was at rest.

Until he wasn’t.

His spirit stirred, his consciousness pulsed and he dreamt of Rey. He stood in the sand, watching twin suns set on a desert horizon. He watched her utilize the Force to bury something deep in the loose earth. She came to her feet and began to turn towards him. He prepared to speak, but then felt a slight tug before he fell back into the darkness.

_What’s happening to me? I thought I was dead._

This went on for...well, Ben had no concept of the passage of time at all. It was like being asleep, then dreaming, then asleep once more. But, he made progress in controlling himself and how long he could stay in these waking dreams.

Rey was always there, he was never alone. Most often, he came to as she was doing some mundane daily task around her small home and the surrounding property. Something was off about her though. There were bags under her eyes and she was losing weight. She was tired, serious and sad. 

His consciousness was confusing and disjointed. He couldn’t make sense of what was happening. She didn’t see him and he couldn’t communicate with her. Stubbornly, he didn’t let this deter him from figuring out just what was going on. He wasn’t surprised, as he tested the boundaries of...whatever this was, when he tumbled into her dreams.

When Ben’s awareness snapped into place this time, he was in the captain’s chair of his fathers beloved freighter. He sat up, turned to his right and saw Rey. She was toggling with the controls, prepping for a jump to hyperspace. She tilted her head slightly and when she caught his gaze, she smiled.

_Finally, she can see me._ Ben thought, delighted.

“Rey.” The sound of his own voice surprised him, but he had to know if she could hear him, too.

“Ben!” She was facing him fully now, but she was frustratingly out of reach. He felt the tug of darkness once again and he was angry it had come for him so quickly.

“Come find me.” He beseeched her before he was pulled out of the dream and into that dark. It was silent again for a time.

When his consciousness returned again, he was sitting next to Rey in her hut on Ahch-To. She was crying and his heart sank. She looked just like she did when she confessed to him how alone she felt. He promised her then that she wasn’t alone and he had to let her know that she still wasn’t.

“I’m right here with you.” He whispered to her. He knew it to be true, even now as he floated precariously between dreams in this ambiguous afterlife. Her beautiful face beheld him in quiet shock before the darkness took him again.

—

In her new home on Tatooine, Rey dreamt of Ben every single night.

At first, they were just glimpses of the too brief moment they shared after he brought her back to life. His smile. Her hand on his cheek. His name on her lips. Their kiss.

Then the dreams evolved and went beyond that precious moment. He slipped out of her arms and collapsed on the ground. He faded away.

She woke up crying for ten days in a row.

As the days passed by, her dreams of him continued to change. They were no longer on Exegol. Sometimes, they were in the _Millennium Falcon_. Sometimes they were in her hut on Ahch-To. He spoke to her in these dreams now.

“Come find me.” He’d implore her. 

“I’m right here with you.” He would reassure her the next night.

She was happy to see him, but she couldn’t help but wake up frustrated and heartbroken. How could he be with her if he was also begging her to come find him? It didn’t make any sense. His voice echoed in her mind even during her waking hours and she wondered if this was just part of grieving.

The many forms of grief had become her constant companions. The heavy weight she felt in her chest when she thought of him. The moments of anxiety she endured when she recalled him falling from her arms to die. Her lack of appetite, even after a long day of work. Maybe the dreams were all just another manifestation of her grief.

Rey and BB-8 went through the motions of moisture farming day by day. She was used to the desert climate and acclimated to the work quickly. It wasn’t easy, but she was more than capable. She would scavenge the desert on the side if she had the time. It made her trips into town more worthwhile when she had things to trade.

In the evenings she meditated. She had seen Luke and Leia’s Force ghosts when she first arrived and they visited her again, once. She couldn’t help but ask after Ben but when she did, Leia just looked down solemnly and they both disappeared. They had not returned to her since.

At the end of her third week on Tatooine, Rey sat down quietly by her fire pit. She reached out into the Force, seeking the man she was so used to having just on the other end of their bond. He couldn’t just be in her dreams. She refused to accept that. His body had faded away and become one with the Force, he just had to appear to her eventually.

“Ben, be with me. Please, Ben. Please...I miss you.” She repeated like a mantra, out loud and in her mind. This went on for an hour, maybe more. A tear fell down her cheek as she resigned herself to failure. She stood and smothered the fire but before she could head back inside, she heard a voice she remembered from when her journey as a Force user first began.

“I heard you were looking for someone named Ben.” A man’s voice addressed her in a solid tenor. Rey turned and saw a Force ghost she didn’t recognize. He was an older man, with white hair and beard. He had a kind face and gentle demeanor. He wore the light colored robes of a Jedi Master, she recognized from the sacred texts. He stood by the sputtering smoke of what was once her fire and smiled kindly.

“That is also my name. While I know I am not the Ben you are looking for, I was hoping that I could speak with you.”

“You...you’re Obi-Wan Kenobi!” Rey exclaimed in utter disbelief. Obi-Wan’s responding chuckle was soft.

“Once upon a time, my dear. Once upon a time.” His eyes glittered as the suns finished their descent over the horizon. “I apologize I am just appearing to you now. I’ve heard your calls into the Force for Ben Solo and I wanted to offer any help I can.”

“I have so many questions for you.” Rey began.

“I hope that my answers can bring you some modicum of peace.” Obi-Wan replied.

“Have you seen him?” The first question was on her lips with a celerity that did not surprise the old Jedi Master. Rey and Ben Solo’s love was not the first great love he had witnessed in his existence.

“I regret to say that I have not. Since my master Qui-Gon Jinn had mastered the conjuring of one’s essence in the Force in this form, Ben is the only Skywalker to be absent.”

“Luke and Leia didn’t see him either. They have only visited me a few times.” She couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice.

“It takes a good deal of effort to present ourselves on the plane of the living, Rey. And they deserve to rest for a while.” The old master informed her.

“I understand. I hope...I hope I didn’t upset them, by asking after him. Leia...she gave her life to try and reach him.”

“Love is a powerful motivator.” Obi-Wan said sagely. Rey just sighed sadly at that. For a moment they stood in silence before she posed her next question.

“Do you know what a Dyad in the Force is?”

This query gave him pause, and his genial expression became contemplative. Almost troubled. He thought long and hard before he answered.

“There has not been a Dyad in the Force recorded in many generations. I don’t know much, only what was available in the Jedi archives. And even then, the records of it were shrouded and vague as it was only ever translated from the old Sith language. It denotes a fundamental connection between two Force sensitive beings. A connection so profound that it could be argued that the two beings who share a Dyad are one being, in a way. One cannot deny the similarity of a Dyad to the Sith Rule of Two, but if I recall correctly there is a distinction between the concepts.”

“Ben and I had a bond.” Rey explained. “We...we could see and hear each other, no matter how close or far away we were. We could even touch each other and transfer objects. I was able to give him a lightsaber during our battle on Exegol even though we were in different places.”

“The Force bond...was considered a Dark Side ability by the Jedi.” He said, gravely. Rey considered this for a few moments, choosing her next words carefully.

“The more I learn about the Force, the more I wonder what the point is of choosing a side. Light or Dark. Good or evil. No one is perfect, why aspire to be so? What makes any one power Dark or evil or another power Light or good?”

This caught Obi-Wan off guard and he sat down in quiet contemplation. He gazed up at the stars as they emerged from the darkness of the coming night and sighed.

“You remind me of Anakin. He had...so many questions. Good questions and not all had easy answers.”

“Can a Force user be balanced? Can they use both the Light and the Dark equally? Is it possible to be neither Jedi nor Sith?” The questions were on her lips before she even gave the old Jedi a chance to answer each one.

“In my experience, once you let the Dark flow through you, it snuffs out the Light. Kylo Ren wasn’t a Sith, but he chose the Dark Side for the power it offered him.”

“And yet Ben Solo still turned back to the Light!” Rey said with a ferocity Obi-Wan hadn’t expected. He had offended her and the deep regret showed plainly on his wizened face.

“That he did, child. And I’m beginning to see why.” Rey ignored the compliment as she prepared to confess a personal truth to the Jedi Master.

“I’ve seen the tragic legacy of the Skywalkers as Jedi. I’ve beheld my grandfather’s vile manipulations and lust for power as a Sith. I don’t...” She swallowed around the lump in her throat before she continued. “I don’t want either of those things for myself.”

“Perhaps it is your destiny to bring balance to the Force.” Obi-Wan considered.

“I wasn’t meant to do it alone.” Rey whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. She said this with such certainty, the old master could not argue with her. She wept quietly for a moment before she found the strength to confess one more thing.

“I’ve been dreaming of him.” She hiccuped as she wiped her tears. “Part of me holds out hope that it’s him, really him. It feels like he’s still here.” She patted her hand against her heart as she said this last part.

“Does he speak to you?”

“He didn’t at first. But he has every night this past week.” She replied, hopeful.

“I have one last piece of advice for you before I depart. As you fall asleep at night, that is when you should meditate and reach out to him.”

This was odd and cryptic advice. She had a feeling that the old Jedi Master knew more than he was letting on, but she didn’t press him any further. She was appreciative of the time he had given her.

“As you know, you are strong with the Force, Rey. I have faith that you will find all of the answers you seek. May the Force be with you, child.”

“May the Force be with you. Thank you, Master Obi-Wan.” Rey nodded to him, quiet and serious now that her tears were gone.

“Please, call me Ben.” Obi-Wan smiled at her and returned to the Force.

—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ben!” She shouted as she set off at a full sprint towards him. She tossed the helmet and child’s toy to the ground. Her feet kicked up sand as she leapt into his embrace. Everything about this felt so real, it was like he was alive again. He lifted a hand to touch the soft skin of her ruddy cheek. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she beamed up at him. She took her second kiss from him then and her lips were just as soft and sweet as he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, Reylos!
> 
> With the new year, I'm dedicating myself to writing a new ending for Rey and Ben Solo. Thanks for continuing to hang in there with this fic. It's becoming quite the slow burn, which I know isn't everyone's jam. I just can't help but write about all of their FEELINGS, OK?! It helps my process my own. I'm loving writing this and I hope you enjoy it, my friends.

—

Before Rey prepared to sleep, she scratched another line in the wall beside her bed to mark another day since Ben died. Since she was resurrected. She found some small comfort in old habits. And it made her appreciate each day of life he gave back to her by sacrificing his own.

Finn had sent her a holo earlier that day, so she was in good spirits after seeing the face of a friend. But she still wasn’t quite ready to send a response. General Finn had much to report on the preliminary stages of building a New Republic out of the ashes of the Final Order. Rey Skywalker had only ghosts and dreams to speak of. These things she desired to keep to herself for the time being. She planned on sending along correspondence eventually, when she wasn’t feeling so depressed and distracted.

Tatooine nights were frigid, a weather trait it did not share with Jakku. Rey slept with a heavy blanket on her bed. Of the furniture in the sparse Skywalker home, the mattress was a pleasant luxury for her. It was large enough to sleep two with room to spare, and she had it all to herself. It was the largest and admittedly most comfortable bed she could ever remember sleeping in. She tried not to think of who she would like to be sharing it with, because then her grief would cloud her meditation.

This however was a pointless exercise because she thought of Ben always.

Her head rested on the pillow and she pulled the thick blanket up to under her chin. She positioned herself so that she was laying on her back with her arms at her sides. She always started sleeping in the middle of the roomy mattress and she always awoke on one side or another. It was almost as if, in her subconscious mind, she was leaving room for him.

_Maker, pining after him will drive me mad._

She had abided Obi-Wan’s advice and she saw Ben Solo in her dreams again. At first, she wasn’t sure if the meditation was helping her get any closer to figuring out where he was or if these visions were actually him. They could be just a result of her grief addled mind, but she refused to give up. And it was slowly, but surely starting to pay off.

Two nights ago, Rey had fallen asleep with her breathing calm and even, and her spirit deeply connected to the Force. She dreamt of Ben sitting at the table in the common area of her home, tinkering with her newly constructed lightsaber. He hummed a solemn tune quietly to himself, seemingly unaware of her presence. She savored the sound of his voice, soothing and relaxed, as she took in the sight of him. He wore the same clothes he had died in, he always did in her visions. Almost as if he was trapped in some form of stasis. When she reached out an arm to touch his shoulder, she awoke with a gasp.

This dream struck her as curious, since she had been modifying her new lightsaber the day before in the same exact spot she envisioned him. There had to be some meaning behind it. This puzzled the young woman, but she tried not to let it distract from her daily tasks.

The night after that, she meditated until she fell to sleep. This was her first dreamless slumber since she had gotten to Tatooine. However during the twilight between sleep and wakefulness, she was in Ben’s solid, warm embrace. His breath was on her neck, his legs tangled with hers. Once she realized how real the fabric of his shirt felt underneath her fingers, that this wasn’t a dream, she jolted awake fully. But by then he was gone. If he was really even there to begin with.

_My mind is playing cruel tricks on me._ She lamented as she got out of bed and prepared for the day.

Now as Rey stared up at the low ceiling, she breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, letting go of the negative feelings that came with marking down another day on the wall. She closed her eyes and thought of Ben and the Force.

_Ben, where are you?_

—

Ben Solo heard Rey call out for him again and again, and he did everything in his power to respond to her. Whenever his consciousness emerged from the nothingness, it was always at her request. 

He was also beginning to see things through her eyes when she was awake. Anytime she thought of him now, he felt it, and this would summon him from the dark. He watched as she modified her new lightsaber, haggled with Jawas over scraps, and straightened the little orange and white droid’s antenna. 

He hated that she was alone on that damned desert rock. The droid kept her company, but he was still incredibly sorry that she felt she had to isolate herself. She was right back where she started over a year ago, and he felt like he was to blame. How he wished he could talk to her for more than just a few seconds. 

It was early dawn when Ben came to, he could tell by the nature of the light coming through Rey’s bedroom window. She was slumbering in his arms, warm and content, he could feel through their bond. As she began to stir awake, he was ripped away from her back down into the dark. If he could scream, he would have.

He thought he had given his life to save hers, and he could have rested easy knowing she was safe and alive. But some cruel twist of fate allowed him to be present with her as she toiled through loneliness and grief. The Force teased them both with the other’s existence, and he couldn’t decide yet if this was a blessing or a curse.

Was he destined to suffer in this afterlife, with the woman he loved always just out of reach? Perhaps this was his punishment for all of Kylo Ren’s misdeeds.

_I hurt so many people. I wasted so much time. Maybe I deserve this._

Ben’s grasp on time was still intangible, nothing had changed about that. But his encounters with Rey felt somehow more frequent. This time he was standing in the dunes of the Jakku desert, not thirty paces from the remains of a downed AT-AT Walker. He knew this place, from when Kylo probed Rey’s mind. This was a dream of her old home.

Her slight frame emerged from a hatch in the belly of the walker. She was wearing an old Rebellion helmet and was holding a handmade doll. Their bond snapped in place and she stopped in her tracks. He hadn’t felt their bond connect this viscerally since he was still alive.

“Rey.” He whispered.

“Ben!” She shouted as she set off at a full sprint towards him. She tossed the helmet and child’s toy to the ground. Her feet kicked up sand as she leapt into his embrace. Everything about this felt so real, it was like he was alive again. He lifted a hand to touch the soft skin of her ruddy cheek. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she beamed up at him. She took her second kiss from him then and her lips were just as soft and sweet as he remembered.

She lifted her hands to frame his face as she pulled away to look into his eyes. She pushed tendrils of his hair away from his brow and tucked them behind his ear. He reveled in all of her little touches as his hands found a comfortable place to rest, wrapped loosely around her hips.

“Is it really you?” Rey’s voice was meek, almost frightened.

“It’s me. I’m here.” Ben confirmed. It was a simple statement but he didn’t know how to further define what either of those things meant for them.

“What’s happening to us?” She asked as her hand slid down his neck and squeezed his shoulder. 

“I wish I knew. When I’m not with you, I don’t know where I go. When I am with you, you don’t always know that I am.”

“Our bond...I thought it would be empty and broken after you died. Like a wound that would never heal. But that’s not quite what happened, is it?” She had so many questions.

“This has something to do with the Dyad. It’s more powerful than I ever imagined.” As he admitted this to her, he began to feel that old familiar pull. He would be taken back down under soon. He held it off as long as he could, so that he could give her a proper goodbye this time.

“I have to go now, Rey.” He sighed sadly.

“No...no! There’s so much we need to talk about. Ben, please stay. Be with me!” Her face screwed up and she started to cry. He pulled her close in his arms. The tug from the dark was stronger now, he couldn’t resist it for much longer. He initiated their kiss this time, tasting the salt of her tears on her lips.

“I am with you, always. We’ll figure this out, I promise. Remember, you’re not alone.” He whispered against her mouth. His thumb soothed her cheek, wiping away her tears. Then the dark finally won out and took him back under.

—

Rey trained furiously the next day. Once she had completed her daily tasks, she ran drills in the desert and worked on her lightsaber techniques. There was no one to train her so she relied on herself and all she knew. 

_You need a teacher!_ Kylo Ren told her once. She had had so many since. Han Solo. Luke Skywalker. Leia Organa.

Ben Solo. He had taught her so much without ever uttering a word.

_What if I had taken his hand a year ago? Would he still be alive?_

She sprinted harder at this thought and leapt twenty feet into the air. She jumped in a perfect arch and landed gracefully, extinguishing her yellow saber. But she kept running. The pervasive thoughts raced through her head, and no matter how she ran, she couldn’t outrun her regrets.

_Let the past die._ Kylo haunted her. Rey was more in touch with the Dark Side today. It made sense. She had been so furious and mournful when she woke up from her dream of Ben on Jakku. It wasn’t fair. He had finally turned to the Light and saved her life only to die in her arms.

Of course the Dark would flow through her so readily. She was the granddaughter of one of the most powerful Sith Lords to ever reign in the galaxy. She did her best to push Emperor Palpatine from her mind, but his sinister laugh resonated in her memory. She may have killed him, but still somehow he persisted.

_Kill it if you have to._

She tripped and fell, crumpling into the sand. She let out a feral howl, not one of physical pain, but of mental anguish. Shame. Sadness. Rage. Fear. A nearby boulder cracked in half and crumbled to pieces. She began to sob and pounded her fists into the sand.

“I know what you’re going through.” A man’s voice reached her ears. Whoever he was, he was close by. She lit her saber before she even looked up to see who was intruding on her mental breakdown. She pointed it straight at the Force ghost standing before her.

“I really do.” He chuckled at her. Rey stood to face him, lowering her saber and switching it off. The Dark Side was ebbing away and her rationale was returning. Why draw a lightsaber on a ghost?

She took in the sight of him and she couldn’t deny her first impression. He reminded her so much of Ben. He was wearing a Jedi tunic, but favored darker tones and hues than Obi-Wan or Luke did. And he was taller than them as well, although not quite as tall as Ben. She mused then that not many humans were taller than Ben. After all the man had been huge. The ghost wore his brown hair shaggy and long, and he was rakishly handsome. He also had a cockiness about him that she detected immediately. She knew it was well earned though, she felt in her soul this was an extraordinarily powerful Jedi.

Not long ago she buried his lightsaber in the sands outside his son’s old home. Anakin Skywalker shot her a bright smile and she just stood before him, utterly speechless. What he said next shook her understanding of what was happening between her and Ben Solo.

“I found them, Padme.”

—


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll be damned if I let my own grandson suffer the same fate as me. He deserves a long, full life and the opportunity to atone. I know you want him back, too. Even the Force hasn’t embraced him yet. It’s not his time. He lives in you now, but he can come back whole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t thank you guys enough for reading. The feedback I’ve gotten on this has made my heart very full. 😌 
> 
> I’ve been a Star Wars fan for about 23 years and before the ST, Anakin/Vader (yes both) and Obi-Wan were my favorite characters. I’ve since tacked on Ben Solo/Kylo Ren (yes also both) and he now holds the #1 spot, but there was no way I was going to write a fic without my two (three?) OGs. 
> 
> Vader business is always fun to get into. As a result of the plans I have regarding that, I will be exploring Grey Rey and Grey Ben. That’s something I really wanted to see in the movie and they didn’t really touch on that at all.
> 
> I’m changing the rating because boobs are mentioned for like a second and so is Kylo Ren’s (meager) sex life. If they change Kylo/Ben to a virgin in canon, cool but for whatever reason it’s my head-canon that he’s not. Or at least Kylo Ren isn’t. 🤷🏻 More on that later, for now enjoy this admittedly short chapter!

—

“Them?” Rey blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. “What do you mean ‘them’?”

“Hi, I’m Anakin. Nice to meet you, too.” Anakin’s tone was snarky, but well intentioned. Like he said, he understood just how she was feeling. She wanted answers and she was jumping ahead of herself.

“I’m sorry. I’m Rey.” She stood a little bit taller as she properly introduced herself. 

“Skywalker. I know. I’m humbled that you took our family name. It suits you.” He stepped closer to her and appraised her appearance. “I have much to tell you, Rey.”

“Anything you have to share...please. I’m at my wits end.” A tear did fall as she said this, but she wiped it away swiftly.

“Not many people know why I fell to the Dark Side. I became Darth Vader because I was determined to save the woman I loved from certain death. My greatest desire was my downfall. I became a Sith to learn how to save her life, and she died anyway.” Anakin’s face was drawn as he told his tragic story. “Your grandfather was a monster. That doesn’t exonerate me or my kin from blame, but it does provide an explanation for answers I know you seek.”

Rey couldn’t help but feel shame at her true parentage. Emperor Palpatine had haunted, manipulated and destroyed three generations of Skywalkers. She partially took their name out of spite, but there was also a certain sentimentality behind her reasoning for adopting the name. She kept quiet and allowed Anakin to continue.

“It was because of him that I was never able to visit my grandson, who called out to me often. I wish I had been able to break through Darth Sidious’ terrible grip on him. I could not even appear to my own children. I know they all needed me...and I wasn’t strong enough.”

“I am so ashamed of him. I’m sorry, Master Skywalker.” Rey said looking down at her feet.

“Please, it’s Anakin. We’re family. And you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. His deeds aren’t yours.” They stood silent for a moment before Anakin suggested, “Let me walk with you back to your home.”

Rey of course obliged him eagerly, anxious to hear anything else he had to say. Any sliver of hope towards finding out more about Ben and what was happening between them. She and the Force ghost walked together in silence for a few moments. A warm southern breeze kicked up at their backs. She was the only one who could actually feel it, she supposed.

“Ben Solo did what I was never able to do. He saved the life of the woman he loved. Unlike me, his greatest desire ended up being his salvation. You cared for him too, didn’t you?” Anakin asked innocently. Rey stopped in her tracks and stared at him dead on, shooting him a look that dared him to deny that she loved Ben too.

“We were a Dyad in the Force. We were soulmates.” She said gravely.

“See that’s where you’re wrong though!” Anakin kept walking and this forced the young woman to follow him again. “There is no ‘were’. You _are_ a Dyad in the Force. And you aren’t soulmates, rather you are two beings that share _one soul_.”

“You’re starting to remind me of Master Luke because what you are saying sounds completely mad.” Rey muttered before Anakin turned on her and glared.

“Why do you think you don’t see him like you see me or Obi-Wan? Or Luke and Leia? Because he’s not dead, Rey! Not really. He’s inside _you_! Deep down in your heart you know this to be true. Don’t you know what this means?!” He was almost shouting now. He was becoming so incensed that he actually took a moment to breath and recenter himself in the Force.

“I...I don’t...” Rey muttered before Anakin interrupted her. She noticed tears in his eyes.

“This gives him a second chance.” The Jedi’s chin quivered with the revelation.

“Are you saying that we can bring him back?” She whispered in shock. She was running on autopilot now, completely floored by all of this new information. Anakin started walking again at a steady pace and she followed once more. They weren’t much more than a five minute walk from her new home now.

“I’ll be damned if I let my own grandson suffer the same fate as me. He deserves a long, full life and the opportunity to atone. I know you want him back, too. Even the Force hasn’t embraced him yet. It’s not his time. He lives in you now, but he can come back whole.”

“How?” Rey asked, serious and straightforward.

“You may not like what I have to say.”

—

Ben’s emotions at witnessing Rey speak with Anakin evoked a power so intense, that he accidentally triggered a corporeal manifestation. It wasn’t the first time he had done this. It was much like when he came to several days ago with her in his arms while she slept. Only this time, he felt no urgent pull from the dark. He felt like he finally had some control.

Rey was sitting on her bed brushing her wet hair. She was growing it out, Ben noted. She had just gotten out of the fresher and was wearing an oversized sleep shirt, with long sleeves to keep out the evening chill. He just watched her for a moment, savoring the quiet peace that he never got to appreciate when he was alive. Their bond finally flickered awake completely and she stood and turned to him, letting her hairbrush fall to the bed.

She didn’t say a word as she ran across the room. She wrapped her arms around his chest and squeezed as she began to cry tears of joy. She couldn’t believe it, he was real and solid in her arms and she was still awake. He returned her embrace, holding her close as her slight frame shook with each soft sob. He rested his chin on her head and stroked her hair. He felt the dampness of her tears on his shirt and he couldn’t help but be thankful of that sensation. He kissed her forehead and rocked her gently until her weeping subsided.

“I’m here now, sweetheart.” Ben whispered, bringing a broad hand up to caress her cheek. She leaned her head up to look into his dark brown eyes. Her gaze fell down to his plush lips, and she couldn’t help herself. She kissed him, lifting a hand to tangle her fingers in his wavy, black hair. He was pleasantly surprised as she deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue gently against his lips. He obliged her, opening his mouth slightly until his tongue entwined with hers. 

He slipped the hand that had been on her cheek down behind her neck. His other hand slid down to settle in the small of her back. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck as she moaned into his mouth. Her small, pert breasts pressed against his chest and, even through the layers of fabric, he could tell she wasn’t wearing her breast band. His body was starting to react and he didn’t want to alarm her, so he pulled back from their kiss, albeit reluctantly.

Rey caught his gaze again and her eyes were half-lidded and dreamy. Ben was utilizing all of his willpower to let her set the pace. He wasn’t sure of her experience and he hadn’t done anything like this in at least five years.

In Kylo Ren’s early days, he had taken advantage of the seductive nature that his power and position afforded him. He never forced himself on anyone, his partners were always enthusiastically willing. But these encounters were empty and hollow. They meant nothing and he had no romantic inclinations. They were exchanges of carnal pleasure and nothing more. He returned to celibacy once he realized he didn’t really wish to be that close with anyone. His desire to share that kind of intimacy wasn’t rekindled until he met Rey.

As he recalled all of this, she picked up on it across the bond. She blushed a bit at all of this new knowledge and he smiled nervously. 

“Rey, I didn’t mean to...”

“Shhh.” She tapped a finger against his mouth as she bit her lower lip between her teeth. “I’ve dreamt of this. I want this. I want _you_.”

Ben took a staggered breath and exhaled slowly. Something was slowly overpowering his arousal. He realized he was starting to feel the pull back down. It was coming on slower than it had in the past but it was still inevitable. He cursed aloud and threw his head back in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Rey’s voice was tinged with worry. He tipped his head back down to look at her, with his lips parted and eyes hooded. She was relieved, his desire was clearly there but he was still upset about something.

“Rey, I’m sorry. I have to go now.” Ben’s throat was tight and he swallowed thickly.

“No! I have so much to tell you about what Anakin said.”

“I know. But we’re making progress. You’re awake and I was able to stay for minutes this time.” He kissed her hair and added, “I’ll do all I can to come back soon.”

Rey swallowed the lump forming in her throat and kissed him firmly on the lips. He framed her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers.

“We’re going to get you back, Ben.” Rey whispered and before she could take her next breath, he was gone. Much in the same manner as he would disappear suddenly from their Force bond when he was still alive. There was so much still to learn and catalogue with their strange, otherworldly connection. With their Dyad.

She fought the oncoming sadness with determination. She and Anakin had a plan and it would involve interplanetary travel. In the morning, she would finally send a holo to Finn and the New Republic. The _Millennium Falcon_ was with Chewbacca and she was going to need it for what came next. She chuckled when she considered it would be nice to finally talk to someone who wasn’t a ghost. 

As she fell asleep, she took comfort in Anakin’s affirmation that she and Ben shared a soul. He was within her and because of that, they could never really be apart. That night Rey slept easily and without dreams.

—


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, filled with renewed hope, finally contacts Finn and the New Republic. Her emotions stir her Dyad partner and she ultimately reveals her plan to bring him back to life. They begin to contemplate the future of Force users in the galaxy and the Balance they endeavor to bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends,
> 
> This is a dialogue and exposition heavy chapter, so I apologize about that. I’m nothing if not thorough. I haven’t felt this compelled to keep up with a story like this probably ever, but that’s the power Reylo has over me. I will not rest until I’ve given Ben Solo and Rey their happy ending, dammit.
> 
> For those of you who have read my previous Reylo stuff (or pretty much anything else I’ve written) you know I won’t keep this tame for long. I promise, sex is coming. 😂 Next chapter maybe? Thanks as always for reading.

—

BB-8 chirped happily as he and Rey went inside after spending much of the day toiling in the heat. One of the vaporators needed major repairs, and she spent a good portion of the morning fixing that alone. She found solace and calm in working with her hands, she always had. She wanted a clear mind when she contacted Finn.

She fished out her small hologram projector from a drawer where she had messily placed some of her belongings when she first got to Tatooine. She had never been a terribly organized person, but the fact that she never really settled into her new home was telling. After she lost Ben, she thought she would live out the rest of her days here in solitude, just how she had lived much of her life before on Jakku.

But Ben wasn’t gone. Just displaced for the time being. This changed everything. She was glad she hadn’t made herself at home yet, because she would just be packing all of her things again soon.

Rey hailed Finn on a live holo feed, taking her chances that he would be available to speak. If he wasn’t, she could always leave a message. He was a busy man nowadays. It would delay things a bit, but she was patient. She knew all about waiting. When the feed connected and Finn’s ecstatic face appeared in front of them, BB-8 buzzed excitedly.

“Rey! It’s so good to hear from you. I thought you’d forgotten about little old us.” Finn joked.

“I’m sorry it’s been so long since we’ve talked. I’ve been busy here on the farm and I’ve been going through a lot honestly. But we can get to that later, how are things going?”

“Oh you know, building a new government is easy-peasy!” Her best friend still loved to kid with her, that hadn’t changed when he became a general. They chatted animatedly about developments with the New Republic. 

News of the fall of the Final Order and the Sith Eternal had spread throughout the galaxy and most systems were ready and willing to join a new, peaceful galactic government. There would be hiccups along the way, but when the time came, the once-Resistance, now-Republic would be ready to tackle any residual conflict. Resources were flooding in with new allies, now that Emperor Palpatine’s grip of fear over the galaxy had died with him.

“I’m so happy to hear all of this Finn, truly. It sounds like you have things well in hand.” Rey smiled at him.

“We all wish you were here with us, Rey. We can use all the help we can get.” His tone was apprehensive, almost careful. Finn usually came on so strong, Rey found this to be a bit out of character. She appreciated his thoughtfulness though. He hadn’t pressed her for reasons why she chose to essentially exile herself after their victory.

“Well...one of the reasons I’ve gotten in touch is because I actually need a favor. I’m planning a bit of an excursion and I would like to take the _Falcon_. Do you think Chewie would be up for it?” Rey asked, trying to contain her excitement at the prospect of another adventure. Finn volleyed a question right back at her.

“You gonna tell me anything about this little trip you have planned?”

“You know, I’d really rather tell you in person. Are you still on Coruscant?” She inquired.

“We all are. Well, Chewie and Poe are on their way back from a diplomatic mission. But they won’t be long. Should we be expecting a visit from you?” He traded her yet another query. Rey looked over to her spherical droid companion and smiled wide. He gave her a curious blip.

“There’s a stop I think I need to make along the way, but BB-8 and I leave for Coruscant tomorrow.”

—

Rey had never been to Coruscant before. An entire planet that was a bustling city. She could scarcely imagine it. Her emotions were running high and as a result, this stirred Ben.

He manifested in her small kitchen. She was facing away from him, cleaning dishes and putting them away after her dinner. He stepped forward, approaching her slowly. He gently wrapped his arms around her middle and leaned his cheek against her temple. She gasped slightly at his touch, but she knew right away it was him. She put the last of the dishes away and leaned back against him with a small smile on her face.

“You spoke with your friends today.” His breath ghosted past her ear and she shivered.

“I did.” Rey confirmed, but did not offer more. She lifted a hand to his face, tilted her head and kissed his cheek. She stepped away from his embrace and made her way into the cozy living area. Ben followed behind her and watched as she hooked BB-8 up to his charging station. The little astromech made no indication of acknowledgement towards Ben. Rey wondered if this connection they had was truly like their bond, and she was the only one who could see and feel him when he was around.

“The last thing you said to me was that you were going to get me back.” Ben began as she stood and turned around to face him. “I’m sure you can understand that I’m curious to hear how, exactly. I know my grandfather came to you. What did he have to say?”

Rey took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. She felt almost guilty that Anakin came to her. She knew how that must make Ben feel. He called out for his grandfather’s guidance for so long, only for Anakin to be stifled by her own grandfather, Palpatine. 

“During the Empire’s reign, Darth Vader amassed a cache of both Jedi and Sith holocrons in his, now abandoned, castle on Mustafar. Anakin said they hold long kept secrets of the Force. How to move your life force, heal and even resurrect.” She explained.

“That sounds a lot like what we did to each other. Without any formal training, might I add.” He replied, his tone a little cocky. This reminded her of Han.

“You’re grandfather said as much. But he told me more. The Emperor utilized cloning and dark Sith magic for decades. Anakin thinks that’s how Palpatine came back. He somehow inserted his spirit, his very being into a clone he made of himself.” She took a step closer to him as she relayed everything Anakin had told her.

“It all makes sense now. I never got to tell you but Snoke was a clone, too.” Ben laughed, dryly and crossed his arms. Rey was still getting used to seeing him smile. Her heart fluttered at the sight and she paused, momentarily speechless. He noticed her staring and she blushed. She hastily resumed the conversation.

“The Emperor had clones of a lot of people. For whatever twisted reasons, he thought he may need them. He even had clones of Anakin at one point. But your grandfather, as Vader, discovered them and destroyed them.” She was speaking almost hesitantly now. As if she were afraid to tell him what came next. But Ben knew where this was going.

“Ben...there are clones of you on Exegol.”

If he could have retched, he would have. But in this strange adjacent-to-dead state, he had no real body to react with. His feelings were real, though, and raging. Violation and disgust overwhelmed him at the thought of some Sith loyalist absconding with his blood or hair when he was an just an infant. Sheev Palpatine really had been writing the script of Ben Solo’s life since before he was even born. He clenched his jaw tightly and sat down on a nearby chair, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Rey stepped even closer to him now as she finally revealed her plan.

“Anakin and Obi-Wan both told me that our Dyad is special. You and I share a soul. Palpatine even said it was a power like life itself. I think using knowledge from the holocrons, one of your clones, and our combined Force powers...we might bring you back to life.”

“It can’t be possible.” Ben whispered, refusing to meet her eyes. She knelt down by his feet and put a hand on his leg, forcing him to acknowledge her.

“Ben, it’s the Force! Your mother told me you’ve been moving things with your mind since before you could walk. How is this any crazier than any other power that we have?” She said eagerly as she found his gaze.

“Why not go on like this? Like we have been?” He sighed as he sat up straight and ran a hand through his thick hair.

“Because it’s torturing us both. Because we both want more than this. Because we both _deserve more than this_.” Rey insisted as her hand on his leg squeezed slightly, for emphasis.

“Do I?” Ben asked her, almost angrily. “Of course I wanted to live, but did I deserve to? I was power hungry and cruel. Countless have died by my own hand, including my own father who’s only crime was loving me. I am complicit in the death of billions. What hope is there for me? A trial? Execution?”

“Have you ever really had the chance to be yourself without my grandfather whispering in your ear? Tempting and manipulating you to his whims? You deserve a shot at redemption, Ben.”

“It won’t be that simple, Rey. Saving your life was the most selfless I have _ever_ been in my entire life. It was the _best_ thing I ever did.”

“And I didn’t want you to die because of it!” Rey’s voice shook as tears formed in her eyes. Ben leaned forward again and pointed a finger in her face.

“Don’t forget I lost you, too! I held your lifeless body in my arms. Don’t you _dare_ forget that.” His lip curled up in a snarl and his deep voice rumbled in his chest. He took a deep breath and lowered his hand, but held her gaze as he continued. “You were all I had. You were the _only_ person who always believed in me. You killed Kylo Ren and healed me when you didn’t owe me a damned thing. I owed you my life.” 

“And I want that life back. You know what we have to do, Ben. We have to try.” She said, confidence brimming in her tone despite the tears that were falling freely now.

“Who would have known that this is the way the Dark would finally tempt you.” Ben said as he lifted his fingers to her cheek to wipe those tears away.

“And I wouldn’t know anything about the holocrons or clones without the help of a Force ghost dedicated to the Light. Your uncle was right. The Jedi must end, just like the Sith. As long as both exist, there will always be war. The Force needs to move forward in Balance. Light and Dark in equal measures. No more struggle between them, but rather working together to achieve that universal Balance.”

“You would have us be Gray.” He said, with a curious lilt to his voice.

“What?”

“Neither Light, nor Dark. Gray.” He answered with a slight smirk.

“If you want to give it a name, yes. Kylo Ren once tempted me to the Dark Side and I once tempted Ben Solo to the Light. I think, it’s time to finally meet in the middle.” She spoke with a tone of finality and authority. He hummed softly and contemplated her arguments. When she stood, he followed suit and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his chest, finding relief in his arms and relishing the moment.

“Once your mind is set on something, there’s no stopping you, is there?” He muttered into her hair. She turned her face up to look at him, resting her chin on his chest.

“Not a chance.” She smiled, then asked, “What did you do with your lightsaber?”

“I threw it into the sea on Kef Bir.”

It was her turn to hum and consider her next move. She stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips, which he returned. When she pulled away she took his hand in hers and squeezed.

“BB-8 and I leave tomorrow for Coruscant, by way of Kef Bir. When you come back, you’ll need a weapon.”

“There’s no way you’ll find it. It’s at the bottom of the ocean, lost forever.” His tone was incredulous but this didn’t deter her.

“Kylo Ren’s saber always came to me when I called it. If I reach out to it on the Death Star ruins, it will heed me. If it is truly lost, I’ll build another one for you. But I’d rather not spend all that time. Building mine was hard! Rewarding, but certainly not easy.” 

“Why not just bring along Luke’s old saber or my mother’s?” He asked, as if this was the most obvious solution.

“I buried them. I don’t want to dig them up. Obi-Wan said their spirits deserve to rest and I agree with him.”

“Because he’s right.” Ben agreed and let go of her hand. “I wish I could talk to her. I have so much I need to tell her.”

“You will. When you come back, she’ll come to you. I’m certain of it.” Rey whispered and raised a hand to cup his cheek. 

Ben felt the pull down from below once again and while he was annoyed by it, he wasn’t surprised. This was their longest visit yet. He found relief in the fact that he was always with her, whether he was aware or not. Because of the Dyad and their bond, he would always bounce back to her.

“Before I go, I want to thank you, Rey. For everything you’ve done and everything you are going to do.” He gave her a small smile, much like the one he gave her before she first kissed him on Exegol. “I’ll never be able to make it up to you.”

“You already have. You gave me my life back. I’m just returning the favor.”

—


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gazed at him like she wanted to give him all the planets, moons and stars in the galaxy. But all he ever wanted was her, and she wanted to give him that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, friends. Please note the updated rating! In this chapter, I somehow manage to make sexuality subtle and overt. The lightsaber is a phallus, etc etc. Sorry this took longer than usual. My life is never not dramatic and crazy. Thank goodness I have this fic to distract me from that. 🙃 Enjoy and, as always, thanks for reading.

—

When Rey and BB-8 broke atmo on the ocean moon of Kef Bir, it was difficult for her not to be overwhelmed by intense memories of her last battle with Kylo Ren. By the memory of his face when he realized his mother had died to try and reach him. Or the memory of watching his weapon slip from his fingers and into her hand. Or the memory of the Dark Side taking her over for mere seconds as she ignited the spitting red blade and struck the love of her life in the belly. A tear slipped unbidden down her cheek and she recalled the only good memory of that encounter; giving her life force to heal him and finally admitting her feelings.

_I did want to take your hand. Ben’s hand._

She regretted not waiting for him then. What if they had left Kef Bir with each other? What if they had confronted Palpatine together from the start? Their destinies were always intertwined, but they had both taken so many missteps leading up to the final battle. BB-8 buzzed curiously, snapping Rey from her reverie.

“Yes, of course. Begin a landing sequence, I think I see a spot where we can land safely.” She ordered as she toggled the controls on Luke Skywalker’s X-Wing.

The ocean of Kef Bir was raging just as it had when she left it last. Jannah once told her that the waters would calm at certain times of day. The Endor system consisted of a gas giant with several moons, and Kef Bir’s vast waters were susceptible to the gravitational pull of the enormous planet. Hence the volatile tidal system, Rey figured.

She and BB-8 landed close by where she had clashed with Kylo. She knew this would be as good a place as any to call for his lightsaber. She had never had a problem calling to any Skywalker lightsaber, whether affiliated with Light or Dark. With a sudden realization, she attributed that to the Dyad. Of course she could connect with them, she shared a soul with a Skywalker. She felt a warmth and closeness for her chosen family name then.

“Stay with the ship, BB-8. It’s slippery and dangerous. I can’t lose you, Poe would kill me.” She shot the droid a smirk as she hopped out of the X-Wing, onto the ruins of the Death Star II. She climbed up to the highest point of the wreckage she could reach and sat down with her legs crossed. She was doused by the endlessly crashing waves, and was soaked through within minutes. She didn’t let this break her concentration, however, as she connected with the Force and began to float above the broken durasteel.

Rey meditated and gathered Force energy from the moon and the ocean. The waves themselves carried massive amounts of it, and she tapped into that easily. She felt the myriad of sea creatures that lived beneath those waves and herds of land animals on the nearby islands. 

The Death Star ruins were a graveyard. A place where countless lives had become one with the Force. Kylo Ren himself had perished here. Life and death. Peace and violence. Light and Dark. Balance.

Rey raised her hand and called for Kylo’s lightsaber. She beseeched the Force, to reach the kyber crystal within and help lead it to her. Her own experience repairing Anakin’s lightsaber, along with the mission of building her own saber, had taught her much about kyber crystals. They were almost sentient and organic in nature. They had agency and chose a Force user to bond with. When she was chosen by her crystal, she grasped it in her palm and it glowed with a golden hue.

In a dream, Ben told her about when he built his saber as a Padawan, and of the crystal that shone blue after it chose him. He also recounted the process of bleeding it until it turned red and cracked under the pressure of his uncertainty. That had been shortly after he took the name Kylo Ren. The crack left the crystal unstable, and he was forced to modify his saber hilt to accommodate access energy runoff. This also caused the beam of his blade to shimmer and spark with that explosive energy. Most lightsabers hummed gently when ignited, but Kylo’s whirred angrily.

Rey wielded that very saber against Snoke and Kylo himself. She had no fear of it. If anything, right now, it belonged to her. She called to it, loud and relentless. Her arm shook with the effort and the amount of Force that channeled through her. Her breath came hard and fast and she cried out in strain.

_Maybe this is a lost cause. Ben was right, it’s lost to the sea. This is ridiculous. What am I even hoping to find here?_

“Don’t think that way.”

Rey’s eyes shot open at the sound of Ben’s deep, resonating voice. She turned her head and stared at him in disbelief. The wind whipped through her heavy cape and cowl and made her hair wild. The cowl had fallen from her head and some of her hair came free from her buns. Wavy brown locks danced around her face, tickling her forehead and cheeks. Of course he would come to her now.

“You were the one who insisted it was lost forever! And now you are telling me not to agree with you?” She questioned in disbelief.

“You were right. It will come to you. To us. I’ll help you.” He approached her slowly, as he always did, and stood close behind her. He reached out with his hand, mimicking her current gesture. She was floating high enough that his open hand was actually below hers. The back of her neck was mere inches from his lips, and he was struck with a sudden urge to kiss her there. He refrained from cheapening the moment, and began concentrating on calling his discarded saber to them.

Before long, they were both sweating and shaking with strain. But they both felt the saber out there, which kept either of them from giving up. Ben brought his other hand to rest on Rey’s back, connecting them and their powers. Unintentionally, their breathing became synchronized as the Force coursed through them and embraced them. The ocean waves crashed violently against the wreckage, drenching them in cold, briny water. She began to shout out again with the exertion. 

Finally, with a small splash, Kylo Ren’s lightsaber broke the surface of a foaming wave and flung towards them. Rey caught the saber and collapsed. Ben had an extra moment to catch her since she had still been floating and was just able to break her fall. 

He scooped her into his arms, and carried her off the precipice of jagged metal. He needed to find shelter from the fierce wind and pelting water. She landed the X-Wing in a sturdy spot, the ship and the droid would be safe if she needed some time to recuperate. Ben looked beyond his uncle’s ship and spied a narrow hole in the hull of the downed space station, just large enough to walk through. 

“Hold on.” He whispered as he carried her prone body through the gap in the thick durasteel. Inside, it was dark and wet but there were at least makeshift walls and a ceiling to keep out the aggressive elements. He set Rey down gently, not far from their ‘door’ to the outside. She sat on the floor, leaning heavily against a wall that was the only thing keeping her upright. She may have been sapped of energy and only half-present, but she clutched onto Kylo’s lightsaber for dear life.

“Ben...” She coughed.

“I’m right here, Rey. I’ve got you.” He said, brushing loose locks of her hair behind her ears. He swiftly removed her cloak and cowl, wringing them out as best he could. He was soaked himself and if he spent too much time thinking about the rules of his intermittent visits to this plane of existence, he might go a little mad. He wasn’t at all like a Force ghost, this was as good as having a real body. He flattened the cape on the floor, hoping that would help it dry. It could also serve as a soft surface for her to rest on if she needed to.

Ben sat down next to Rey and pulled her into his lap. She went willingly, and her head lolled onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. She weakly held up the cross guard lightsaber, proudly displaying the fruit of their labor.

“I told you...it would heed me.” She smiled up at him and then took a deep, calming breath.

“I was wrong to doubt you.” He admitted as she placed the saber beside her drying cloak. With her hand now free, she wrapped her arm around Ben’s neck and leaned further into his embrace.

“I don’t know if I could have done it without you.” She said, her breath warming his neck.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you can do anything. Even bring a lovesick fool back from the dead.”

Rey blushed at Ben’s subtle admission and curled herself into his broad body. She was chilly and soaked to the bone and he was positively emanating _heat_. She was a moth to a flame. She didn’t intend on leaving his arms anytime soon. 

“I won’t be doing that alone, either.” She chuckled softly. It was still incredible to her that he could just show up like this, like he was still alive. His visits hadn’t changed in frequency but were becoming longer and longer. He rubbed his hand up and down her back and she was overcome with the desire to kiss him. His touch kept the chill away and lit a fire within her she could no longer deny. Their time was limited and she never knew when he would have to leave, so she didn’t hold back.

Rey lifted herself from his lap and moved to straddle his thighs. He watched her reposition in quiet, but pleasant, surprise. She leaned in slightly and he met her halfway. They kissed for only a moment before she pulled back to speak.

“Ben, I want to show you one of the many reasons why I want you back.” She whispered against his lips as she began removing some of her wraps.

“Are you sure?” His breath shuddered.

“I’ve been sure of this for longer than you might think.” She admitted, toying with the hole in his shirt. She may have fallen in love with Ben Solo, but Kylo Ren was the man who first caught her attention. She had thought him attractive from the very beginning. She had fantasized and dreamt of being with him many times over the course of a year. She felt conflicted about her lustful feelings for him. But then he saved her life and began a path towards redemption. He was no longer a scion of the Dark Side and she allowed herself to act on her old fantasies. She panicked suddenly at the thought that he may not want to rush this. 

“I’m sorry, Ben, do you...mmph.” He cut her off with a kiss, open mouthed and wet. She moaned into it as he brought a huge hand up to cup her cheek. He gave her a devilish grin when he pulled back to look at her.

“I’ve wanted this for longer than you’d probably care to know.” He rumbled. There was no question in either of their minds what the other desired. She gazed at him like she wanted to give him all the planets, moons and stars in the galaxy. But all he ever wanted was her, and she wanted to give him that, too.

When she reached for the hem of his shirt, he helped her pull it over his head. As soon as it left his fingers and fell to the floor beside them, it slowly disappeared. Both of them found this fleetingly curious, but were much more distracted by other endeavors. Her fingers flitted over his well-muscled chest, tracing the areas where all of his scars used to be. When she healed his mortal wound after their duel, all of his old scars disappeared. His porcelain white skin was mended along with his pierced muscles and organs. She felt guilty for all the times she had hurt him in the past and vowed to never cause him pain again. 

Her touch was gentle and exploratory as she took her time memorizing his body. His chest heaved with each breath, as his arousal became more apparent. She felt his hardness growing between them and she wriggled her hips, teasingly. He cut off a groan and she kissed him again, hard and passionate.

Ben became more brazen then. His hands pulled roughly at her clothes, revealing naked skin to the open air. Her wraps fell from her shoulders and he removed her shirt. Blushing, she unwrapped her breast band until she was completely nude from the waist up. She beheld him shyly and he slowly ran a hand down her sternum. The act felt respectful, almost worshipful. 

Her breath caught in her chest when he cupped her breast. Beneath a veil of wild black hair, his eyes were pleading and she gave a small nod. He took both breasts in his hands then and squeezed softly, gauging her reaction. She hummed and sighed at his ministrations. A pleasurable ache grew between her thighs as her arousal gained traction. His pupils were blown wide with his own want and he bit his lower lip. His damp skin gleamed ethereally in the low light and she reached out to touch him again. Her hands ran down his solid stomach to cup his hardness through the thin fabric of his pants.

Ben gasped at Rey’s bold touch as she writhed her hips and kissed him. This kiss was sloppy and untamed, both of them were grasping at the other trying to get impossibly closer. He bit her bottom lip as he pulled away and she smirked at him. She was inexperienced and he was only a novice lover, really. But their connection, their passion and their instincts led them along just fine. 

She grabbed onto his shoulders for purchase and pulsed her hips back and forth over his clothed erection. He leaned his head back against the wall and moaned. This bared his neck to her and she bit and sucked at the pale skin there, tracing his freckles with her tongue. He lowered one hand to her waist and the other to her rear end. When he squeezed the soft flesh of her buttocks, she became acutely self conscious. Not many parts of her were soft. She worried that she was too skinny, that her breasts were too small and that she didn’t have the kind of curvaceous figure that men found pleasing.

“Shh, you’re perfect.” Ben murmured against her lips and kissed her again. He must have heard her thoughts across their bond. She blushed deeply, but closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. He took initiative then and lifted her effortlessly, repositioning her so she was laying on her cloak. He leaned over her, his strong arms positioned on either side of her shoulders. 

“Is this alright?” He checked.

“Yes.” Rey smiled as she slid her hand up his toned bicep. He returned her smile and placed a sucking kiss on her neck. She giggled as his hair tickled her face. He continued placing open mouthed kisses down her neck and chest, until he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. She gasped as her sex pulsed in ever increasing arousal. She needed the rest of her clothes off _now_.

Ben must have heard that through the bond, too, because he reached around to unfasten her belt. The rest of her wraps fell away and she started removing her leggings and underclothes. She kicked off her boots and he pulled the rest of her clothes from her legs until she was finally, blissfully naked.

It was his turn to blush at the sight of her. She felt vulnerable like this, but he found her to be breathtaking. She reached for her hair and he stopped her with his hand on hers.

“May I?” He asked, shyly. He had thought of running his fingers through her hair many, many times.

“Of course.” She acquiesced and dropped her hand, letting him take over. He gently pulled at each of her hair ties and the shining brown locks tumbled free and loose around her shoulders.

Like this, she was a vision. Better than any of his wildest fantasies of her. There was still no pull from the dark, but he never knew when it would come upon him. He was loathe to rush this with her but he wanted this so badly and knew she did, too.

He kissed her sweetly and placed a hand on her lower belly. The act was heart wrenchingly intimate and reminded her of their last moment together on Exegol, when they were both still truly alive. He slipped his hand down over the sparse hair on her mound and cupped his hand over her sex. She took a quivering breath and writhed her hips into the heel of his palm. He pulled back from their kiss to watch her reaction as he slowly parted her wet folds with his fingers.

Their eyes met in a heated gaze and both of their breathing was coming quicker now. His touch was slow but deliberate and when his fore and middle fingers pressed up into the engorged nub of her clit, she took a sharp breath and whined.

The sound and sight of her expressing her pleasure went straight to his cock. He didn’t think it was possible to get any harder. His erection, trapped uncomfortably in his trousers still, twitched in anticipation. This time, Rey felt his urges through the bond and she found the wherewithal to reach down and grasp at his length again. He grunted and shuddered as she finally freed him from the confines of his clothes, exposing his sizable cock to the open air.

Turnabout was fair play, however, and Ben didn’t hesitate any longer. He circled his fingers over her clit, the pressure and speed just this side of maddening. The sweet pleasure of her arousal only grew as she pulsed her hips in time with his fingers. She was so _wet_ and finally he couldn’t resist anymore. He slid his fingers further down and pressed inside her.

Rey sucked in a breath and held it. _Maker_ his fingers were so much thicker and longer than her own, than what she was used to when she touched herself like this. She was a virgin, she couldn’t help but admit across the bond as her tight entrance clenched at the pain of his intrusion. Ben hesitated, as feelings of guilt came to the front of his mind. He had caused her so much pain in the past and now this.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asked in a tight whisper.

“Don’t you dare, Solo.” Her answer surprised him, and only fed his arousal and drive to please her. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out and then pushed back in even further and harder than before. She sighed as her inner muscles adjusted to the breadth of his digits. On the next thrust in he pressed his thumb to her clit almost roughly and she cried out at the sudden shock of pleasure. It went on like this, him stretching her and her arousal overtaking the pain. She wanted more and her desire for him pulsed through their bond.

His fingers left her then, and she felt woefully empty. He wished he had some sort of lubricant to make this more comfortable for her, but they would have to make due with her own slick easing the way. He positioned his hips between her thighs and met her gaze one more time, making sure this was truly what she wanted. There was no turning back from this.

Rey gave him a broad smile, just as she had before their very first kiss. Her fingers grazed his cheek and carded through his hair. Ben leaned into her touch and pressed his lips to the soft skin on the inside of her wrist. She sighed as her eyelids fluttered shut. He closed the space between them, holding himself up with one hand and caressing her thigh with the other. 

The head of his cock nudged at her entrance and she gasped slightly. When her eyes opened, the expression she gave him was one of acceptance, trust and love. These were all things he had been told time and again he didn’t deserve. She was the only one who could make him believe that he did. She brought a hand up to his shoulder, sliding it down to rest on his lower back. She held his gaze and pressed down, encouraging him to slide home.

That’s where he was, Ben finally realized. Home. Wherever Rey was, was his home. 

He pushed inside her, surprisingly smooth but stopped once he bottomed out. He watched her face for any disapproval or discomfort. She was extraordinarily tight and she took a harsh breath at the sudden intrusion. However when she exhaled, it was slow and calm. She was the virginal one and he wished he had her meditative composure. 

She nodded at him and he took it as a cue to keep moving. When he pulled out and thrust back in, again and again, he set a steady rhythm. They fed off of each other’s arousal through their Dyad bond as the Force sang with their coupling. 

Rey writhed her hips instinctually as the pleasure in her center began to build again. Ben knew he wouldn’t last long at this rate. Their connection was so base and intimate, he couldn’t hold back his passion and love for her. Then he had to fight off a sudden moment of genuine fear.

_Oh, kriff, can I get her pregnant?_

She saw this anxiety flash across his face and she comforted him with a kiss. When she pulled away, his warm brown eyes were no longer frightened but were still bewildered. She smiled and finally spoke to him.

“If you were to leave pieces of yourself behind, I would bear them gladly and cherish them for the rest of my days.” Rey promised in a whisper.

“Rey...” He prepared a rebuttal but she tapped a finger to his lips to silence him.

“All I’ve ever wanted was a family. Why do you think I want you back so desperately? I’ve never felt belonging like I do when I’m with you.” She breathed against his lips and kissed him before he could reply.

Ben never had a chance. He couldn’t deny her. He never could. He moved his hips again and fucked her through his own pervasive thoughts. Through the guilt of abandoning her and leaving her behind to suffer alone. His last living act was all for her. If the Force willed it, he would spend his afterlife doing everything he could to come back to her. He increased the pace of his thrusts, determined to meet his end and bring her pleasure in the process.

His orgasm was impending; a forgone conclusion. He grasped her jaw in one hand and kissed her fiercely. His tongue delved between her lips and their teeth clacked together, bordering on painful. He lowered his hand over her neck and chest until it found her breast. He twisted her nipple and she whined into their sloppy kiss. His touch was feather light as his fingers skidded further down the damp skin of her belly to finally toy with her clit. 

That was her breaking point. Their lips made a lascivious smacking sound as they pulled apart. Her pleasure peaked and her inner muscles pulsed around his length. She threw back her head and shouted her release, her voice echoing in the durasteel chamber. The sweet mewling sounds she made and the sight of her hair feathered out on the cloak beneath them were what did him in. Or perhaps it was the sensation of her aftershocks that trickled across the bond when she came. He cried out as his orgasm ripped through him, thrusting his hips into her with each overwhelming wave of release. They both caught their breath in the fleeting afterglow. But, like all things, it was temporary. The feeling of completion waned and the pull from the dark finally came for him.

All he could think was how thankful he was for her, and for this moment. They shared it, uninterrupted and he was grateful to the Force for letting him see it through. His fingers trembled as he lifted her chin and kissed her before he pulled out. She sighed at the sensation as she leaned back from the kiss to look into his eyes. He couldn’t help the admission that slipped through his lips at the sight of her, happy and sated and finally his.

“I love you, Rey.” He said. Her eyes widened in surprise but she kept silent, so he continued. “I’ve loved you since you reached out to touch my hand. I haven’t always gone about it the right way, and I’m sorry. I have to leave now, and I’m sorry for that, too.”

“Ben, I...” 

“Shh. Tell me next time we see each other.”  
He interrupted. The tug down into darkness became more insistent. He would disappear any second now.

“No, Ben, wait I...”

He kissed her forehead and was gone before she could tell him.

“...love you, too.” She whispered into the salty air.

As soon as the words left her lips, she became overwhelmingly tired and woozy. Unable to keep her eyelids open, she pulled her cloak around her shoulders and rested her head in the crook of her elbow. She’d have been suspicious that she felt so unwell, if she hadn’t passed out so quickly.

When she woke it was night. She was stiff from sleeping on the rusted, unyielding metal floor. She felt unusually foggy, as if the sleep had sapped her energy instead of revived it. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. Her long brown hair tumbled over her shoulders, prompting her to try and find her hair ties.

She was still completely naked, so getting dressed became the next order of business once she had taken care of her hair. She shook out the cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. Finally, she hooked Kylo Ren’s lightsaber to her belt, next to her own. She made her way back outside and finally discovered what the ocean of Kef Bir was like when it was calm.

The night air was cool and the sky was clear. The gas giant of the Endor system glowed bright and enormous on the horizon. The water wasn’t exactly still, but the waves were minuscule compared to the tidal monstrosities they became during the day. She regretted not waiting until nightfall to call for Kylo’s saber. Perhaps, with calmer waters, it would have been easier. When Rey climbed into the X-Wing, BB-8 chirped indignantly at her.

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t expect that to take that long. I was tired after using the Force like that and...I, er...” She blushed and struggled to finish her thought. “I needed a nap.”

BB-8 beeped suspiciously, but he graciously let the subject drop. He started preparing the ship for take off and Rey followed suit. She toggled the controls and entered the coordinates for Coruscant. All the while, she tried not to think too much about what she was leaving behind here on Kef Bir. Her innocence. Instead, she focused on what she had found. Love and belonging.

—


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey arrives on Coruscant and reunites with some old friends. She also ends up making some important repairs that catch Ben’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took quite a while to write and I’m sorry for that. I’ve been busy organizing my life and working and dealing with work drama. Self care time (writing and video games) has been harder to come by.
> 
> This chapter is more dry, expositional and on the shorter end. But important developments are happening leading up to more exciting and dramatic stuff. I promise I’m still working hard on this, I’ve just been hitting some life snags that are eating up my time and energy. Anyway, enjoy this installment, hopefully I’ll be quicker with the next chapter!

—

On her way to Coruscant, Rey attempted to hail Finn via holo to let him know to expect her soon. Unsuccessful in acquiring a live feed, she opted to try and get a hold of someone else instead of leaving a message. She tried Rose’s channel and was pleased when the feed connected.

“Rey!” Rose exclaimed. “I can’t wait to see you. Finn told us you were coming to visit. We have _so much_ to tell you about.”

“Hello, to you too, Rose.” Rey chuckled.

“Ugh, I’m so sorry, that was rude. Hi, Rey. How have you been?”

“I...um. Well, forgive me, that’s a bit of a loaded question right now. I’m going through something and I need help from my friends.” Rey licked her lips nervously. The chipper commander tilted her head in response, conveying her curiosity.

“I apologize for being vague. I want to speak with you all in person about it. It’s very important that I do it that way.” Rey sighed.

“It’s ok. We have a lot to update you on, too. When should we expect you?” Rose asked.

“No more than a few hours, I’m not far.”

“Great! We’ll have a suite ready for you. It’ll be nighttime when you get here. We’ll get you fed and rested and then we can all have a meeting in the morning. Here’s the coordinates where you can land.” She said as she sent them along on the holo. “Anything else I can have ready for you?”

Rey thought of Kylo Ren’s lightsaber and the cracked kyber crystal within. After she took off from Kef Bir, she had assessed the weapon and immediately disapproved of the design. She never realized how unstable it actually was. There were multiple flaws in its engineering, and she found it unsafe. Kylo clearly didn’t care if it exploded on him, because the way it was constructed, it very well could have. She would need to repair it before she would allow Ben, or herself, to use it.

“Actually, since you offered, I’d like access to a workbench. I’ll just need some basic tools and materials. I want to make some modifications to my new lightsaber.” This was just a small white lie. Rey would be honest with her friend when the time was right.

“You got it! I’ll go make the arrangements for you. We’ll see you soon!” And with that, Rose’s cheerful face disappeared as the holo connection ceased. BB-8 blipped curiously and Rey smiled at his question.

“I’m sure Poe is back from his mission by now. I know you are excited to see him. We’ll be there before you know it.” She assured the little astromech.

—

When Rey came out of hyperspace, she gasped at the spectacular sight before her. She had never seen anything like the planet-city of Coruscant. She approached the night side, and the twinkling lights of the sprawling city caught her breath. Suddenly she was gripped with a tight feeling in her chest, and her stomach flipped. She was going to see her friends for the first time in two months.

_What will they think of me? Will they be able to accept my mission and what I have to do?_

Her mind raced and she struggled to rid herself of this precipitous bout of anxiety. She thought of Ben, of the warmth of his embrace and the press of his lips to hers. Shivers raced down her spine as she recalled his intimate touch and the abject pleasure he wrought from her. When he was with her, she was enveloped in love and belonging. She took a sharp breath and exhaled slowly. She was calm again, centered in the Force.

He loved her and she loved him. He was her family. He was her soul. Together they brought balance to the Force and that was worth fighting for. He was worth saving.

She would ask for help from her friends and if they refused, so be it. She would be ecstatic and gracious for any help they could provide, but she also understood if they could not forgive Ben Solo so readily. It wouldn’t deter her from the work she had to do, but it would add time and hardship to her journey. She would have to wait and see.

During Rey’s brief episode of disquiet, BB-8 had generously taken over the landing sequence. The X-Wing gradually decelerated as they approached the boundless city. Districts were distinguished by circular boundaries of lights. Soon, she could discern city blocks, and then individual buildings.

One particular building nearby caught her eye. It was a massive elevated dome, that shone in the white glow of multiple moons. A myriad of lights shown throughout. Window, she presumed. Outside of Emperor Palpatine’s palace on Exegol and the desiccated skeletal remains of the Death Star, she had never seen an individual structure quite so large. She would later find out this was the Senate Building.

BB-8 buzzed, indicating the residential tower they were approaching as their destination. The skyscraper was positively monolithic. Rey had no idea how many stories high it could possibly be. The building was ornate and in excellent condition. It was clearly well maintained. 

In one of Finn’s first holo messages to her on Tatooine, he informed her that the First Order had taken root in the Galactic City about a decade ago. This was a regrettably easy feat, as the New Republic of that time rotated it’s Senate capitals before it finally settled in the ill-fated Hosnian system. Snoke’s knobby-knuckled fingers probed across the galaxy and his reach encroached into the Core Worlds. Without a Republic presence on Coruscant, the planet was ripe for the plucking. If the First Order won the war, the former Supreme Leader had planned to make Coruscant it’s capital.

Considering the extravagant and ornate nature of this truly impressive tower, Rey concluded that it had to be home the First Order’s wealthiest dignitaries and war-profiteers. Or, perhaps, that it used to be. She finally took hold of the controls and helped BB-8 deftly land the X-Wing on one of the skyscrapers numerous sky docks. Three figures stood in wait for her, backlit in yellow light from the vast windows behind them. One was tall and hairy (this could only be one person, Rey thought) and the others were shorter and clearly human. When she opened the cockpit, she heard a Wookiee roar and saw the smiling faces of Rose Tico and Poe Dameron.

BB-8 squealed with joy and abruptly ejected himself from Luke Skywalker’s ship. He rolled himself into Poe’s open arms with alarming speed, almost knocking the General to the ground. Chewbacca grumbled and Rose giggled at the sight of man and droid being reunited. Rey hopped down from the ship and approached her comrades. Chewy pulled her into a hairy hug and she couldn’t help but smile. Rose’s soft embrace was next and then finally Poe, who was finished being accosted by BB-8.

“It’s nice to see another friendly face.” Poe said as he pulled away from Rey’s arms. He squeezed her shoulders and let his hands fall to his sides. 

“I am truly happy to be reunited with all of you.” Rey was awkwardly formal, having not been around many people for quite a while. She noticed, immediately though, that someone was missing. “Where’s Finn?”

There was a pregnant pause. Rose put her hand behind her head and looked up at the stars. Poe answered Rey’s question, finally.

“Finn’s retired for the evening.” He said tersely. Rey read into his tone, sufficing he was annoyed or even angry at the mention of Finn. She wanted to inquire further, but her stomach rumbled and Rose giggled at the sound. 

“Come inside, we’ll get you some food and show you around.” 

—

Rey learned this spectacular residential tower was known as 500 Republica. The inside was even more extravagant than the exterior led her to believe. The furnishings and architecture within were lavish beyond anything the young scavenger had ever seen. 

Chewbacca ruffled her hair and bid her goodnight in Shyriiwook, claiming his “old bones needed rest”. Poe patted Rose and Rey on the back and wished them a good night’s sleep as well. Rey noticed he had bags under his eyes and there was a weariness about him. His dark eyes still sparkled with life, however. She was sure she would find out what was going through the pilot’s mind soon. Perhaps tomorrow morning at their meeting. BB-8 began to follow Poe, but turned back to Rey and gave an inquisitive blip.

“Go catch up with him, BB. I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep well.” Rey called after them as BB-8 chased after Poe out of sight down a hallway, presumably to his chambers.

“Follow me. I’ll show you to your suite.” Rose chirped.

They made their way down a second hallway, passing by a half dozen doors before they came to a doorway that was larger than the ones preceding. Rose gave Rey the code to enter and the latter punched it into the keypad. The door hissed open to reveal a roomy living area and kitchen. There was a hallway off the kitchen that presumably led to more rooms further into the apartment. Rey had never seen anything like it. High ceilings, clean furniture, an enormous window with a gorgeous view of the Senate District below.

Rose led Rey into the kitchen and demonstrated how to use the food synthesizer. Once they had each made themselves a snack, Rose beckoned Rey down the hallway to show her the bedroom, fresher and another room that was perhaps once an office, but was now a workspace with the workbench Rey had requested.

“Rose this is extravagant. Much more than I need, really.” Rey mentioned as the door to the bedroom opened and both women stepped through.

“Honestly, this is one of the more modest suites in the entire building.” Rose replied.

“I find that hard to believe. Look at the size of this bed!” Rey admonished. The bedroom was enormous, and boasted a beautiful view of the city much like in the living area. This bed looked to be twice the size of the one at the Skywalker home on Tattooine. The shining fabric of the duvet beckoned to be touched. It was softer under her fingers than she could have imagined. 

“I thank you, Rose. I don’t plan on staying long, but I’m so grateful for you and the others taking me in on such short notice.” Rey said, placing her rucksack unceremoniously on the floor near the bed.

“Anything for a friend of the Resistance. Or should I say, the New Republic?” Rose contemplated as she approached the door of the bedroom. “I’ll leave you to it, then. Get a good night’s sleep. We plan on meeting at 0900 in the conference room on the 74th level. If you want I can come meet you here shortly before?”

“That would be great, thank you again, Rose.” Rey said quietly. Rose waved and left the apartment, leaving Rey to her own devices. Once alone, the first thing she did, was head back to the food synthesizer to get herself a proper dinner. She all but inhaled her meal and visited the fresher next.

The shower within had running water, a luxury she was not accustomed to. She had been using sonic showers for so long that she almost forgot there were other ways to clean oneself. The hot water was soothing on her sore muscles, stiff from cramped travel in the X-Wing. The shampoo and soaps provided were pleasantly perfumed and the towel she used to dry herself was plush and soft. She ran a brush through her hair and opted to leave it down to dry.

Out of curiosity, Rey investigated the closet and dresser in the bedroom. To her surprise, both were full of clothes in her size, or close enough to it. The extensive wardrobe even included finery such as dresses and evening wear. While she thought they were all very lovely, they would stay on the rack. She had no occasion to wear such things and thus no need of them. She put aside a gray and black tunic set to wear tomorrow. She did allow herself one luxury when she pulled a silken ivory sleep shirt from the dresser. She slipped it on, the fabric sliding like liquid against her skin. It had three quarter sleeves and came down to her knees and was surprisingly warm as well.

She was clean, dressed for bed and physically tired, but her mind was still keen and active. She reached into her bag for the cross guard lightsaber. It felt heavy in her hand, almost as if it held the shared weight of her and Ben Solo’s regrets. She wouldn’t be able to sleep without at least beginning to repair it. She took the weapon with her across the hall into the other room and sat down at the work bench. She placed the saber in front of her on the bench and just stared at it for a moment.

She closed her eyes and began to meditate, searching the Force for guidance. Kylo Ren’s lightsaber began to levitate and the hilt and cross guard emitter came apart slowly. When she opened her eyes, the red-orange kyber crystal was exposed and floating above the other components of the weapon. She leaned in to closely observe the cracks in the surface. She held her palm open and the crystal accepted her, coming to rest gently in her hand. The other pieces of the saber continued to float before her. As soon as the crystal touched her skin, she was awash in all of the pain and anguish Ben had endured when he bled the crystal. She also felt the fear and dread of those who had died by his blade. 

The crystal was broken, woeful and corrupted. A shell of what it once was. But so too, was Kylo Ren and she healed him and brought Ben Solo back, with the help of his family. Perhaps, she could do the same for this crystal. She closed her fingers around it, making a loose fist. She breathed slow and deep and remembered healing the six-eyed serpent on Pasaana. She thought of mending Kylo’s pierced organs and skin. She recalled so vividly, the scar she had given him disappearing before her eyes.

The kyber crystal became warm in her palm as the Force flowed from her into it. She became a little sleepy and drained but she felt the crystal still needed healing, so she endured. Finally, the anguish and fear ebbed away and was replaced by what she could only describe as contentment and peace. Balance.

She opened her fingers and couldn’t believe her eyes. It looked like a completely different kyber crystal. The cracks were gone, much like Ben’s scars. It was whole again, and would produce a stable blade. The emitter would no longer require the cross guard design. To her curiosity, the hue of the crystal had changed from crimson to a cloudy white. She had half-expected the crystal to return to it’s original blue. She was intrigued at the thought of Ben wielding a white lightsaber.

Rey allowed the crystal to float out of her hand to reside with the other segments of the saber. She plucked the emitter out of the air and soldered it until the holes for the extra energy output were no more. This was a temporary fix as she found the final result to be ugly, but it would be functional. She tinkered with the wiring to account for the new stability of the crystal. Finally, she used the Force to put everything back in its proper place. She manually put the finishing touches on the blade and held the final product in her hand. It felt inexplicably lighter than before. It would be a fine weapon for Ben to wield once he was back. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Ben’s voice caught her by surprise. She gasped and turned to face him. He smiled at her and she was happy to see him, but her exhaustion hit her then, all at once. She smiled weakly and tried to approach him, but her legs faltered. He caught her before she could hit the ground and held her up in his arms.

“Rey! Are you all right?” He fretted.

“I think so...I’m just so tired.” She replied softly against his chest.

“You overexerted yourself. Come, you need to lie down.” He said as he led her into the bedroom. She found her footing and was able to walk, but she flopped right on the bed as soon as she was near it. He took the repaired lightsaber and placed it on the bedside table. He lifted the comforter and sheet over her, up to her shoulders, and placed a pillow under her head. He pulled a chair close to the bedside and sat down. She sighed, sleepily, and looked up at him through drooping eyelids.

“I love you, Ben.” She whispered. “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long now. And finally on Kef Bir I was ready, but you left before I could.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” He said, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

“You’ve nothing to apologize for. I know you can’t control it. We were lucky you were able to stay for as long as you did.” She blushed at the heated recollections of Ben all around her and inside her, so she changed the subject. “I hope you like your lightsaber. I was able to heal the kyber crystal. It’s not cracked anymore.”

Ben reached for his weapon and tested the weight in his hand. He observed the changes she had made. There was no more external wiring, and the vents on the emitter were soldered shut. He flipped the switch and the blade hummed to life. It was a bright, off-white color. Very slightly gray, now that he took a second look, but white at first glance. The beam no longer spat and whirred with instability. Rather, it reflected the balance they both strived for in the Force. She had done a spectacular job.

“It’s incredible, Rey. Thank you.” He said as he extinguished the beam and put the saber aside once more.

“Anything for you.” She sighed again and her eyes fluttered shut. One of her hands was still above the covers and he reached for it, twining his fingers with hers. He kissed her lips, chastely and pressed his forehead against hers. She fought to keep her eyes open, to stay awake and just be with him. He cupped her face with a broad hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her cheek.

“Don’t fight it. You need sleep, sweetheart.” Ben’s voice was soft and deep, but possessed an underlying authority.

“But I want...”

“Shhh. Rest now. Save your strength for the journey ahead.” His tone was comforting now, almost pleading. She finally closed her eyes, giving in to his request. She really did seem especially tired and drained. Wilted, as if she were a plant without enough sunlight or water. She had almost fainted on Kef Bir as well. He had never seen her like this before. This wasn’t like her. She always had so much vitality, strength and Force. Next time they spoke, he would encourage her to visit the nearest med bay for a check up.

Rey’s grip on Ben’s hand slackened as she began snoring softly. The stubborn girl had actually listened to him, and drifted off to sleep. His pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and let go of her hand. He rose from the chair and lowered the lights in the room. He dimmed the windows as well, so the sunrise in the morning wouldn’t wake her prematurely. He came back to sit next to her in the dark and simply watched her sleep. He smiled in contentment until he felt the pull from below. Before he faded away, he spoke to her. He knew full well she couldn’t hear him, but this didn’t stop him.

“Sleep well, sweetheart.” He whispered. “I can’t thank you enough for what you are doing for me. For us. I’m excited to see what the future brings. It seems, everything with you is an adventure and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

—


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former Resistance members finally convene. An old enemy makes an appearance. A mysterious illness afflicts Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers,
> 
> There’s a lot of reasons this took so long for me to write. But I won’t bore you with those details. Don’t fret, I still have great love for this story and I fully intend on finishing it.
> 
> Yes, you read those tags correctly. Hux lives! His death was stupid, so I fixed that. Also, I ship Gingerpilot so that will be peppered throughout this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Lastly, do me a huge favor and stay home right now. As a healthcare worker I am pleading with you to please abide by your local quarantines. This will all be over faster if we all cooperate together! Thank you, stay healthy and stay safe. <3

—

The conference room on the 74th level of 500 Republica was full of familiar faces to Rey. Some close friends, others mere acquaintances from her time in the Resistance. Rose informed her this meeting was going to address her return, but was also going to involve political planning. Finn may have joked with her about it being easy-peasy when it came to rebuilding a galactic government, but she knew he was just being facetious.

Finn stood at the head of the table, with Jannah and Kaydel Ko Connix standing on either side of him. Lando Calrissian stood on the other side of Jannah who, Rey recently learned from one of Poe’s holos, was his long lost daughter. Rose came to stand next to Beaumont Kin and R2-D2 on one side of the oval table, opposite Maz Kanata, Chewbacca and C-3PO. Rey wanted to approach Finn to greet him, but he seemed poised and stern. They could say their hellos later. For now, she stood at the other end of the table across from Finn and admired the polished surface of the furniture. When Chewie noticed her staring, he mentioned that the table was made of wroshyr wood from his home planet Kashyyyk. 

“It was ill-gotten, smuggled in by Empire thieves decades ago. It is also the product of Wookiee slave labor. But it is beautiful and well crafted. He says he can see why it caught your eye.” Threepio added. Rey contemplated, sadly, how much the Empire and First Order presence still lingered in the galaxy. She wanted to heal the scars those organizations left behind however she could. Finn cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention, snapping Rey from her thoughts.

“We’re still waiting on Poe.” He said, sounding slightly annoyed. “But as soon as he arrives, we can get started.” As if on cue, the door to the conference room hissed open and Poe briskly walked in with BB-8 and D-O rolling in after him. The smaller droid addressed the room in his monotone voice, “Late. Sorry. Sorry.” 

There was someone following behind Poe, and Rey was shocked once he entered the room. The rumors of his death must have been untrue. His stock straight posture and head of orange hair were unmistakable. Even though she had never met him in person, she recognized him from First Order propaganda holos. Armitage Hux stood awkwardly behind Poe and looked down at the floor, away from Finn’s steely gaze. The young general scoffed and shook his head at the sight of him. Rey put her hand on her saber instinctually but Maz noticed and stayed the Jedi’s hand. She gave Rey a meaningful look and said, “Search the Force for his intentions, they are not malicious.”

Maz was right, Rey felt no ill will from Hux. The Dark Side could obfuscate and cloud intentions, but the former First Order General was alarmingly clear and easy to read. Gone was the false bravado and confidence he once possessed with his old rank. She felt hope and anxiety coming from him in equal measures. She also felt another emotion she didn’t expect; affection. His expression was softer, too. He was usually all hard angles, sneering lips and drawn eyebrows. But now his face was neutral without a trace of anger.

“You know you’ve got a lot of nerve, Dameron.” Finn’s sharp tone interrupted Rey’s read on Hux.

“He wants to help, General.” Poe sniped, saying his title with scathing sarcasm.

“We can’t trust him.” Finn shot back.

“Who are you to say that? Do you speak for everyone? He was essential on this last mission. Finn, he saved my life!” Poe insisted and Chewbacca roared in agreement. Hux had once tortured the Wookiee and yet here he stood two months later in support of him.

“How do we know he isn’t a spy for the First Order Remnants? We know he’s already a turncoat.” Finn insisted.

“And I’ve chosen my side, FN...” Hux stopped, corrected himself and continued. “...General Finn. I’ve much to offer when it comes to knowledge of politics and statecraft. The First Order lost the war and I am fortunate to have survived. I owe my life to you and General Dameron. I must repay that debt.”

“You’re a war criminal and you should stand trial.” Rey was afraid Finn was going to say that. If her best friend, was unwilling to accept Hux’s change of heart, what would he think about her plan for Ben? It seemed Poe would be sympathetic to her cause, considering how he was defending Hux, a man who ordered the death of an entire star system. Rey would have been suspicious of the former First Order officer if she hadn’t felt his intentions herself. Though, she figured it would make her quite the hypocrite if she championed Ben’s redemption for his time as Kylo Ren if she turned her nose up at Hux’s efforts. Especially since he had saved Poe’s life. She planned to ask about that later.

“With what judge and jury? We have no war council, or any official council! We have to worry first about the survivors and those who want to join the New Republic.” Poe spoke with passion and certainty as he looked back at Hux. “Even if they once fought for a flawed ideology against us, who are we to say they can’t change? Especially when they’ve proven themselves! It’s not just him, there are others. Former stormtroopers and officers that have turned away from their old ways and want to help rebuild.”

“I don’t think it’s enough. It will never be enough. Not for what he’s done.” Finn said gravely.

“You don’t get to decide that...” Poe began but Hux interrupted him with a hand on his shoulder. They exchanged a look and Rey found the source of that affection she felt before. It was coming from _both of them_ , she realized. Finally, the ire brewing between Poe and Finn made sense. The pilot was falling for a former enemy, and Finn wanted to protect his friend from making what he thought to be a grave mistake. Her anxiety about revealing her relationship with Ben only grew with this realization.

“I’m sorry.” Hux spoke up for himself once more. “I regret every order I took and every order I gave. I regret every life I’ve cut short. I regret living a sheltered existence, exposed only to war, tyranny and xenophobia. I am a result of my environment but also my own choices. It was even my own selfishness that motivated my move to aid the Resistance. I became a spy because I wanted Kylo Ren to fail, not because I wanted to do the right thing. I once wanted to rule the galaxy with an iron fist. I’ve realized that is foolhardy, but most importantly that it’s wrong. I wasted my life causing suffering and death. But I have military prowess. I am a tactician by nature and I was an efficient General. I have valuable skills I can utilize to the benefit of the New Republic. You may not think I deserve it, but I want a meaningful existence. I believe I can find that by helping those affected by the destruction the First Order wrought. My goal is to atone for my past sins by helping rebuild an orderly government that runs on the basis of mutual caring, respect and wellbeing. There is no changing the evils of my past but the future lies ahead of me and I want to do good.”

Finn considered the speech. One thing hadn’t changed about Hux, and that was that he was long winded. He had made his case though. Finn may have been suspicious, but he was fair. He himself had once been a Stormtrooper. He hadn’t wrought nearly as much carnage as Hux had, but they shared something in common. They both left the First Order. He had one final question to ask the former General, before addressing the next topic at hand.

“I have to ask. What made you want to change?” He asked, his face still stern but his tone was softer than before.

“I never felt real love or friendship before I started spying for the Resistance. Not even from my own family. Someone recently showed me that people can genuinely care for each other.” Hux paused as a slight blush came to the fair skin of his face. “I was a self serving coward for decades until I came to understand this fact. Now I want those I care about to live prosperously, happily and safely. I want to be part of the effort that builds a galactic government where that can happen.”

“If you don’t mind listening briefly to the prattling of an old man, I’d like to say something on behalf of Armitage here.” Lando spoke up and looked over at Finn, “I wouldn’t be where I am without the forgiveness of my friends. I once sold them out to Darth Vader. To make a long story short, I did what I could to make it up to them. Eventually I regained their trust and was able to redeem myself. Maker, even Vader himself saved his son’s life and found a manner of atonement. Who are we to deny someone their chance at proving themselves?”

Finn’s eyes narrowed at Lando’s words, but he did not have a worthwhile rebuttal. Rey was heartened at the mention of Darth Vader and Anakin’s redemption. General Calrissian was doing her a service when it came to the arguments she might have to make later. 

“Let’s table this conversation for now, Finn, ok?” Poe pleaded. “We’ve got elections to worry about. Not to mention reinstating the Senate. We should contact the newly elected senators and representatives of all the systems that have already finished voting.”

“Fine.” Finn finally conceded. “The topic isn’t settled but we’ll come back to it another time. Maz, you and Kin are in charge of contacting those new senators. Hux is under house arrest until further notice. No more off world missions. He can assist with communications with the senators if, and only if, it’s under Poe’s watchful eye. Can we all agree to these terms?” He asked and those he addressed all nodded.

“Good. Now, we have a Jedi here, let’s not waste time arguing in front of her shall we?” Poe said in a snarky tone, raising an eyebrow in Finn’s direction. The latter rolled his eyes but then beamed at Rey.

“I’m very excited you’ve joined us here on Coruscant, Rey. I can’t wait to hear about this mission you have planned.” Finn smiled and waited for her to reply. Her voice caught and she cleared her throat. Chewie grunted softly into the awkward silence. They all stared at her while she just nervously patted at the wrinkles in her dark tunic. She had no idea where to start after witnessing the discussion that had just transpired. She was beginning to panic until she looked over to Poe and Hux, then over to Lando. The elder general nodded at her in encouragement. If they could do this, she could too.

“Thank you all so much for having me here.” Rey began as her eyes traveled to each person across the room. “You’ve all done such incredible things and I’m immensely proud to call you my friends and allies. I’m hoping you’ll be able to help me with my mission.”

“Give us the scoop, Rey! Where, when, why.” Beaumont spoke with enthusiasm.

“Don’t rush her!” Rose scolded.

“I never told any of you what happened on Exegol, apart from defeating Emperor Palpatine. My grandfather.” Rey took a deep breath before she continued. “Finn you told me you felt my life force snuffed out but you didn’t press me for details. I’m ready to tell you all why. It’s because I died.”

Chewbacca wailed, and Jannah and Kaydel gasped. Finn winced with knowing. Poe sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

“Yet here I am, standing before you all now. I know the question that’s on your minds. How?” Rey smiled sadly with the memories of that fateful day. “Kylo Ren has been missing and presumed dead. I’m here to confirm that. He died on Kef Bir.”

“It seems you got your wish, Hux.” Finn said flippantly. Rey ignored how his tone made her feel and pressed on.

“Well, yes and no. Poe, remember when I healed the serpent on Pasaana?” She turned to the pilot and when he nodded, she proceeded. “Well, Kylo suffered a mortal wound and I healed him just like I did that serpent. I abandoned him and stole his ship, escaping to Ahch-To. I set fire to the ship once I landed, with every intention of exiling myself there. I feared becoming like my grandfather. But Luke appeared to me and helped me realize what I had to do.”

“I thought you said Kylo Ren died? If you healed him, then...?” Beaumont interrupted and Rose shushed him. She seemed to be enthralled by Rey’s story.

“I recovered the only remaining Sith wayfinder from the wreckage of Kylo’s ship. Master Luke gifted me his X-Wing and Princess Leia’s old lightsaber and I flew to Exegol. There I confronted Palpatine. I thought I was alone.”

_You’re not alone._ Ben’s voice resonated in her memory and she shivered.

“But I wasn’t. Ben Solo had turned from the Dark Side and followed me to Exegol. He killed the remaining Knights of Ren and came to fight the Emperor by my side. Without his help I would have lost.” Rey had to take a break from recounting these memories. A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed it down.

“Ben and I share something called a Dyad in the Force. This was why we had our Force Bond, where we could see one another, speak and touch even when we were apart. Palpatine said it was a power like life itself. He sapped it from us weakening us both and strengthening himself. Then he flung Ben away and he fell down a fissure. My grandfather then tried to kill me, but I resisted. I destroyed him but it cost me my life. Ben somehow survived the fall and climbed from the pit. He was badly wounded but still came to my side. Using the last of his life force he brought me back from the dead, healing me just as I had healed him. His selfless act proved what I always knew, that he was my last hope. Ben Solo sacrificed his life for mine.”

Rey refrained from telling them all about the kiss she shared with him. That moment would always belong to just the two of them. A tear slipped down Maz’ cheek, and the wizened woman wiped it away. Rose dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve. Poe’s expression was serious and sad. Rey was almost finished her tale and she hoped the end of it would dry their eyes. She hadn’t meant for this story to seem so tragic and dire.

“I thought our bond would end with his death. But I was wrong. I saw him in my dreams at first. And now he appears to me in person, as if he were real and alive. It’s unpredictable and infrequent, the visits are short and I think only I can see him. It reminds me of what our Force Bond was like when he was alive.”

“So, he’s haunting you?!” Finn blurted in disbelief. At this Hux scoffed and Poe suppressed a chuckle.

“No, he’s not haunting me, Finn. We’re doing things we never got to do before the war was over. We’re getting to know each other.” She didn’t mention their romantic relationship or that they already knew each other quite well. She just wanted to preface her plan.

“So, he is different from a Force ghost.” Maz pondered.

“Yes. Other Force ghosts can see and feel each other in the afterlife. But the ones I have spoken to, none of them have seen Ben.” Rey clarified.

“Wait, you’ve spoken to Force ghosts other than Luke Skywalker?” Poe asked, his tone eager.

“Yes, I have. Princess Leia, if only briefly. But I’ve also been visited by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and...” She hesitated only for a second before she mentioned the last ghost she had seen. “...Anakin Skywalker.”

R2-D2 trilled and buzzed enthusiastically. There were gasps and whispers among the human inhabitants of the room. Chewbacca let out a yowl to silence everyone so Rey could finish.

“Whatever this Dyad bond is between Ben and I, it’s kept him from truly dying and returning to the Force. Perhaps our souls are linked in such a way that even death cannot separate us. Or he was able to put his life force in me when he brought me back from the dead. Either way, Anakin is insistent that his grandson not suffer the same fate as he did. And I agree with him. Part of my soul, my very being, feels empty and incomplete and I need to fix it.” Rey paused as more murmurs and whispers broke out, so she wasted no more time in revealing her ultimate goal. “That’s my mission, to bring Ben Solo back. I need a ship.”

Hux was outright laughing now, and Poe punched his shoulder to quiet him. Jannah and Kaydel exchanged nervous looks. Maz, Rose and Lando looked delighted while Beaumont and C-3PO just seemed perplexed. Finn clenched his jaw and glared at the table. Chewie grumbled something to R2-D2, who responded with rapid beeps as he bounced back and forth on each of his legs.

“As far as I’m concerned the _Falcon_ belongs to Chewie now and it sounds like he and R2 are in.” Lando smiled. “I’m happy to help however I can. Provisions, fuel, weapons — anything you need Rey. Bring Han and Leia’s son home.”

—

The group at large dispersed at the end of the meeting, but Rey’s closest friends remained around in the conference room. She chatted with Poe, BB-8, D-O and oddly enough, Hux. He stood silent for the most part, unwilling to leave his companion’s side. He probably wasn’t really allowed to be out of Poe’s sight, what with the new house arrest, but Rey had a feeling both Poe and Hux liked it that way.

Jannah kissed Finn goodbye before she left, and Rey’s eyes widened at the sight. He hadn’t told her anything about that in any of his holo messages. Poe chuckled at her reaction. Finn blushed and approached them once Jannah departed. Rey leaned in to hug him and he returned her embrace. They hadn’t properly greeted each other yet.

“When were you going to tell me about you two?” Rey asked as she pulled away. Finn ignored the question and pointed a finger at both her and Poe.

“You both have lost your damn minds.” His tone was simultaneously agitated and resigned. Hux scoffed, offended, but didn’t speak. “Kylo Ren, Rey, really?”

She put a hand on her friend’s shoulder and squeezed. She looked him in the eyes and said, “Kylo Ren died, Finn. Please trust me. This isn’t easy, things are changing. But think of Anakin Skywalker. Look at Hux. When I bring Ben Solo back, it would mean a lot to me if you would give him a chance.”

Finn looked down at his feet as he contemplated her words. BB-8 rolled up to him and trilled curiously. Poe patted his friend on the back and grinned. 

“Come on man. We owe it to General Organa. He’s her son.” The pilot pointed out.

“And Han’s. He was so good to us, Finn.” Rey offered.

“What is your plan anyway? Mind sharing the details?” Finn asked. Rey enthusiastically recounted her proposed strategy, step by step. Once she was finished, all three men looked to her with a bit more concern. To everyone’s surprise, Hux spoke first.

“Mustafar and Vader’s castle. Exegol and the Sith Citadel. These are dangerous places even still.”

“I’m glad Chewie’s going with you. I would, too, but...” Poe trailed off as he gazed at Hux, who blushed again and straightened his tunic.

“I can’t ask either of you to join me. You’ve got your lives here and important work to do. Not to mention people that need you.” Rey said the last part nodding in Hux’s direction and his blush deepened. “How did you survive anyway?”

Poe, Finn and Hux all regaled her with a tale she wouldn’t otherwise believe if it weren’t coming straight from them. It involved a blaster-proof vest, playing dead, a garbage chute and a heroic covert extraction headed by Rose and Kaydel. When the story was through, Hux reached for a small metal case in his trouser pocket and used it to point towards the nearest balcony. “Do you mind if I step outside?” He asked them.

“Fine.” Finn huffed. “Rey do you mind going with him? Poe and I have some more I’d like to discuss.” At this, Poe rolled his eyes and groaned. 

“Finn, he doesn’t need to be babysat! The balcony is right there, we could see him through the window...” Poe angrily motioned towards said window as he spoke. Finn was opening his mouth to argue, but Hux cut them both off.

“Please, the two of you stop bickering over what to do with me. It’s alright I don’t mind her company.” Hux sighed and made his way to the door to the expansive outside balcony. Rey was slightly confused as to why, but still she followed him outside into the pleasant, sunny weather. D-O decided to accompany her, rolling behind at her heels. She looked out in amazement at the towering buildings and bustling city traffic. 

Hux opened his small durasteel case and pulled out a cigarette. Finally, Rey understood why he wished to be outside. He tipped the case in her direction, silently offering her a smoke. She found the gesture oddly polite, but raised a hand to decline. He put the case back in his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He lit it, took a long drag and exhaled slowly.

At that moment, Rey felt Ben’s presence behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know he was near, then whispered in her ear, his tone mischievous, “Tell him those things will kill him.”

She looked back at Ben with a mirthful smirk and winked. This was the first time he had appeared to her with other living beings around. This would be a good opportunity to solidify their theory that others couldn’t see him, only her.

“You know those things will kill you.” Rey said to the former general, doing the best to keep her tone flat and unassuming. Hux sighed, took another drag and looked towards her. He made no indication that he saw Ben at all. No jolt of surprise, no gasp of wonder. His face was only slightly annoyed, the way a man who had heard the same old line over and over before, might react. Rey held her cards close to her chest, unwilling to give Hux the benefit of knowing Ben was present.

“You know, _he_ used to tell me that all the time. To the point where it became infuriating.” Hux informed. “It doesn’t surprise me that you two are like minded.”

“In a lot of ways, we are.” Rey replied and approached Hux slowly. Ben stayed put, eager to watch the conversation unfold.

“You know I can see right through you, Jedi.” Hux stated simply.

“Beg pardon?” Rey quipped back curiously.

“So polite.” Ben observed. “More polite than he deserves.”

_Oh, hush. Give him a chance._ Rey bit back through their bond.

“You’re in love with him.” Hux said and confidently met her eyes. His were light green and cunning. If she weren’t a Jedi, she supposed it would be hard to get a read on his expressions. His tone wasn’t snide or malicious. Just matter-of-fact, as if they were talking about something as simple as the weather. “You try and hide it from the others, and I suppose for now that’s wise. At least you aren’t making the same mistake Poe has. I’m quite endeared to the man myself, but he is dreadfully easy to read. He wears his emotions on his sleeve.”

“You aren’t exactly that withheld either.” Rey smirked at him.

“Was I that obvious?” He inquired with a lilt in his voice. She nodded and he added, “Damn. I suppose General Dameron’s mannerisms are catching, then.”

“ _You’re_ in love with _him_!” Rey accused, absolutely relishing in all of the relationship news she was getting today. D-O excitedly rolled around her in tight circles. Behind her, Ben laughed.

“I wouldn’t call it love yet. It’s new. We are enamored with each other and he’s so...brazen and passionate. It was hard not to be drawn to him immediately. But still, what we have, it’s just in its initial stages. It may be premature to call it love. What you have with Solo, now that’s love. An epic...and tragic romance for the ages.” Hux sighed and took another drag.

“It’s only tragic if it ends badly.” She said solemnly.

“Some would argue it already has. For most of us, death is final.” He quipped. Light gray smoke passed through his lips on a heavy exhale. The scent of the t’bac was pungent, but she found she didn’t mind it.

“Yours wasn’t.” Came her retort.

At that, Hux laughed and replied, “No, I suppose it wasn’t.” 

“You don’t think my plan will work?” She challenged.

“If there’s anyone that can do it, it’s you, Jedi. But the places you need to go...I’m no Force user but I know the Dark Side dwells deep within those systems. It promises power and you may find that in Vader’s holocrons. Aren’t you afraid you’ll be tempted by it? To turn?”

She had thought about this quite a lot already. Anakin seemed to have faith in her, and she knew Ben did as well. These were both men who fell from Light to Dark and then returned again. If they believed in her, surely she had no worry of the lure of the Dark. And even if she fell, she knew Ben would help bring her back.

“Don’t think like that, Rey.” Ben insisted. “Remember what you told me before. About both of us finding balance.”

“I’m not so much afraid of the possibility as I am simply aware of it. I know that sounds over-confident. But one of my goals in doing this is finding balance between Light and Dark. The legacy of the Jedi is fraught with tragedy and hubris. And the Sith were radical, power hungry despots. I don’t want any of that.” Rey answered.

“You can wish for something all you want. But sometimes, no matter your intentions there are forces outside your control that dictate your life.” Hux countered sagely as he glared in the direction of Finn and Poe. Rey could see them both through the window. They seemed to be having quite an animated conversation, no doubt about Hux. Neither he nor Rey could hear what Poe or Finn were saying, but the former was gesticulating fiercely.

“He really cares about you.” Rey observed.

“I’m not sure I deserve it.” Hux said as he took one last drag and flicked the butt over the ledge of the balcony. He put his hands in his pockets and continued to watch Poe advocate for him.

“Ben...said the same thing.” At this, Rey heard Ben huff. She was certain he wasn’t entirely pleased with her sharing his feelings with his former rival.

“Kylo and I...we treated each other very poorly. I _hated_ him. I know now that hate was born of envy. I always wanted to do better than him, to be better than him. But I always felt I was one step behind.” Hux chuckled and admitted, “I almost assassinated him, just after Snoke was killed. Things could be very different.”

“I knew it!” Ben exclaimed. Rey silently hushed him across their bond again.

“I think you’ll find what you are looking for.” Rey encouraged. “Redemption won’t be easy or immediate. But I think you can do it. I can tell you are a determined man, Hux. And honest.”

“I hope you’re right. I only ever knew Kylo Ren but I saw flashes of Ben Solo, here and there. Kylo thought he was adept at keeping his former self hidden, but he emerged on rare occasions. If your mission should prove successful, I’d like to talk with him. To apologize. I have a great deal I need to atone for.” Hux said as he left her side to head towards the door leading back into the building.

“He’s not wrong. But he’s not alone in that, either.” Ben admitted, begrudgingly.

“I’m certain he wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Rey couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the two men reconciling. It gave her hope.

“Well, let’s head back inside and see what the future has in store for us, shall we?” Hux asked, as he opened the door. He held out an arm to usher her inside. The former First Order general had good manners, she had to give him that.

Rey felt Ben’s presence behind her close in. He placed a hand gently on the juncture of her shoulder and neck. At once, her knees buckled and she felt as sapped of energy as she had the night before. She tried to take another step and faltered, suddenly very dizzy. She brought a hand to her forehead as her temples throbbed. Her vision tunneled as she felt herself losing consciousness. As she began to fall, Hux and Ben both reacted lightning quick and caught her in their arms.

“What’s happening?! What’s wrong, Rey?” Ben worried.

“Error! Error!” D-O fretted as he rolled inside the open door to get help.

“Poe! Finn! We need to get her to the Hospital Level now!” Hux’s panicked voice echoed in her ears as her vision blacked out. Little did she know, it was the last thing she would hear for days. The two generals ceased their arguing immediately and came running to help. 

Armitage Hux noticed belatedly that the Jedi Rey’s body was much lighter than it should have been. He parsed out why right away. Even though he couldn’t see Ben Solo, he knew he must have been there with him. He found an uncharacteristic, but welcome, comfort in knowing that they were holding her up together.

—


End file.
